


Ocho semanas

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [87]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Breakfast, Cheating, Condoms, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Emotional Infidelity, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Friends With Benefits, Gender or Sex Swap, Goodbyes, Hopeful Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Intimidation, Jealousy, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Phone Calls & Telephones, Shopping, Situational Humiliation, Slice of Life, Smoking, Tom Kaulitz/Georg Listing friendship, Twincest, implied/referenced old songs, mentions of shower sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 79] Tiempo suficiente para conectar, e insuficiente para quedar satisfechos.





	1. 1.- La visita de Henning.

**Author's Note:**

> Y si me preguntan, Gustav tiene una versión desviada de Henning. Juro que el tipo no es tan malo.

**1.- La visita de Henning.**

 

A dos semanas de encontrarse en LA y tras haber acordado con Georgie que estarían ‘juntos’ en el sentido técnico de la palabra, Gustav redescubrió que la camaradería de su trato seguía intacta. Como si ni un día hubiera pasado, volvieron a viejas rutinas y costumbres de un noviazgo que tenía sus bases en una amistad duradera, y la transición que hubo de por medio se dio de tal manera que ninguno de los dos la resintió en lo más más mínimo.

De ello pudo dar fe Gustav, que recorriendo los pasillos de una farmacia iba charlando por teléfono con Bianca, a la par que buscaba condones entre los anaqueles como si fuera de lo más normal estar a la caza de profilácticos para tu alma gemela, cuando a la vez hablabas con tu novia, quien por cierto no era la misma persona y tampoco estaba al tanto de tu infidelidad.

Aquella idea provocó en Gustav una risa mal disimulada que Bianca le cuestionó y que él excusó con soltura.

—No es nada. Mejor continúa, ¿qué pasó después?

Escuchando a medias cómo Bianca le narraba un día nefasto en la oficina donde trabajaba, Gustav repasaba los reversos de las cajas de condones que tenía a su disposición y elegía cuáles eran los más adecuados. Por un lado estaban los normales de siempre, pero de esos ya tenían de sobra en ambas mesitas de noche, así que los descartó y se enfocó más en aquellos con características especiales que iban desde el grosor, al tipo de lubricante, y hasta el sabor.

—¿Coco? —Murmuró para sí, abstraído por la mezcla que se leía en la etiqueta y que hablaba de una combinación hawaiana que incluía coco, piña y cereza como sabores principales.

—¿De qué hablas? —Volvió Bianca a la carga—. ¿Seguro que me estás prestando atención?

—Por supuesto.

—Pues te noto distraído.

—Qué va. Debe ser la estática. A ti te oigo con voz nasal.

—Eso es porque tengo inicios de un resfriado. Oye, Gus… No me cambies de tema.

—Vale, vale… —Accedió éste, mientras en su canastilla de compra agregaba esos condones y otro paquete más que promocionaba ser ‘ultradelgados y ultrasensibles’, y que pensando con el pene, a Gustav le interesaba la posibilidad de aumentar su perceptibilidad física al máximo.

Decidido a que también les hacía falta un poco de lubricante en su arsenal, Gustav continuó caminando por el pasillo hasta dar con lo que buscaba, y ahí también se enfrascó leyendo etiquetas y dudando de qué era lo mejor para su situación.

Ajena a ello, Bianca continuó narrándole sus aventuras en Magdeburg, exagerando la falta que él le hacía en su vida y recalcando lo mucho que lo extrañaban tanto ella como Boris.

—Ya que mencionas a Boris, ¿lograste de una vez por todas que dejara en paz las cortinas de la cocina?

—Ahora que lo sacas a colación… Más bien creo que tendremos que reemplazarlas —dijo Bianca con cierto remordimiento—. Al menos fue una suerte que cuando el cortinero se vino abajo a Boris no le pasó nada.  

Gustav gruñó. —Eso no habría pasado si lo mantuvieras en el piso como acordamos.

—Es un gato. No puedes evitar que sea curioso y le guste explorar sus terrenos.

“Mis terrenos”, quiso decir Gustav, que el departamento seguía estando a su nombre en el contrato de alquiler, y la perspectiva de que ese condenado gato estuviera sembrando destrozos por doquier le nublaba la vista con una cortina de chillante color rojo.

—Al menos mantenlo alejado de mi estudio y de mi recámara.

—Oh… —Bianca hesitó—. La verdad es que ha estado durmiendo conmigo en nuestra cama.

Gustav volvió a gruñir, y a su vez Bianca suspiró.

—Es que… Es horrible volver a dormir sola. Los primeros días que te marchaste apenas si pegaba ojo. E incluso anoche desperté de madrugada y estiré el brazo buscándote, pero no estabas ahí. Te extraño… Y Boris me da esa compañía que tanto necesito. ¿No te pasa lo mismo? ¿Me extrañas?

Tragando un regusto amargo que se le había pegado a la garganta, Gustav mintió. —Claro que sí…

—Hace un par de noches soñé contigo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Cuéntame…

Luchando contra una minúscula porción de sí que se empeñaba en sentir culpa, Gustav escuchó a Bianca explicarle un elaborado sueño donde él y los restantes miembros de la banda eran parte de la realeza y ella una simple plebeya que trataba de demostrar que eran novios, pero que a lo largo de fragmentos inconexos, cada vez se convertía en algo más difícil de llevar a cabo.

—… y de pronto estábamos en un baile con música en vivo y vestidos hasta el piso como esas películas de princesas de Disney, pero tú bailabas con Georgie, y por más que intentaba acercarme a ti no lo conseguía. Lo curioso es que al despertar sólo recordaba con claridad que Bill bailaba con Tom, pero que Tom llevaba puesto un vestido. Raro, ¿verdad?

«No en realidad.» —Bastante…

Apremiado por el tiempo, Gustav eligió de los anaqueles varios tipos de lubricante, y para rematar agregó desodorante en aerosol, un par de cartuchos para navaja de rasurar, hilo dental sabor mentolado, y de la caja un chocolate snickers para Georgie.

Mientras el empleado de caja escaneaba los productos y los iba metiendo en una bolsa de compra, Gustav continuó con el teléfono pegado entre la oreja y el hombro, al mismo tiempo que usaba sus dos manos para sacar su billetera y extraer de ahí su tarjeta de pagos.

Su cajero, un chaval que no podría tener más de dieciséis a juzgar por su cabello grasoso y piel con acné, alzó por lo alto las cejas conforme escaneaba cajas y más cajas de condones, además de los lubricantes que Gustav ya llevaba.

Atento a ello, Gustav se sintió confrontado, pero mantuvo su expresión neutral (si no es que un poco atemorizadora) y entregó su tarjeta cuando llegó el momento de pagar.

—Püppchen, tengo que colgar —dijo Gustav en cuanto recibió su visa, el recibo para firmar, y la bolsa con su compra—. Te hablo más tarde.

—¿Más tarde hoy o más tarde otro día? Porque apenas hemos tenido oportunidad desde que te marchaste. Ni siquiera los mensajes me los respondes antes de varias horas.

—Hemos estado ocupados —se disculpó con una mentira a medias, ya que en efecto, habían estado ocupados, en plural, pero no la banda como tal, sino él y Georgie, utilizando aquel adjetivo de ocupados como un eufemismo para otras actividades que nada tenían que ver con el disco en el que trabajaban—. Prometo que más tarde te escribiré un email explicándotelo todo, ¿va?

—Va… —Aceptó Bianca con reluctancia—. Te am-…

Sin darle tiempo de finalizar su frase, Gustav se apartó la bocina de la oreja y finalizó la llamada.

—Diox… —Manteniendo a raya la culpa mientras se ocupaba de tareas más mundanas como devolver el voucher con su firma estampada, y después salir de la tienda con la cabeza en alto y un arsenal de condones y lubricante como para al menos un mes. O mejor dicho, al ritmo al que él y Georgie se estaban entregando, máximo dos semanas.

Y es que… en resumidas cuentas escapaba de su responsabilidad el autocontrol, que después de tanto ejercerlo y ceder a la tentación, se había vuelto insignificante. Igual que como les había ocurrido en una ocasión, el saber que lo suyo tenía fecha de expiración había contribuido a un frenesí de sexo donde cualquier postura, cualquiera rato libre, era motivo de hacer a un lado la ropa y montárselo en cualquier rincón de su departamento.

Con la sangre bullendo al recordar la manera tortuosa en que Georgie lo había despertado a eso de las cuatro al sentársele ahorcajas y montarlo como un toro bravo de feria, Gustav tuvo que reacomodarse el ajuste del pantalón a la altura de la entrepierna aprovechando un semáforo en rojo, y sin proponérselo su pie derecho cogió piso contra el acelerador, puesto que moría de ganas por volver al departamento con Georgie y tener una repetición (o dos) antes de mediodía, que era cuando esperaban encontrarse con los gemelos en el estudio para empezar temprano a trabajar.

Si bien todavía se encontraban en la temprana etapa de luna de miel en la que todo era perfección y dulzura, eso no restaba que la vida que habían construido para sí fuera de esas cuatro paredes no siguiera existiendo. La realidad era que Gustav todavía tenía a Bianca, y Georgie a Henning como primera prioridad, y juntos habían acordado no caer en manifestaciones de celos, así como tampoco cometer alguna imprudencia. De nueva cuenta en el kilómetro cero, eran Gustav y Georgie escondidos del mundo, y reviviendo aquel noviazgo a escondidas que no tenían por lo menos desde que Gustav contaba con catorce y Georgie con quince años. E incluso entonces Franziska había sido partícipe de su secreto, en cambio que ahora…

Gustav dudaba que su hermana aprobara su decisión de deliberadamente engañar a Bianca con Georgie mientras se prolongaba su estancia de dos meses en LA, aunque tampoco llegaba al extremo de suponer que ésta lo condenaría por ello. Más bien, y Gustav casi podía visualizar los aspavientos con los que su hermana le exigiría entrar en razón, Franziska le reñiría por la metodología con la que lo habían llevado a cabo. Porque eterna romántica empedernida, ella no vería nada de malo en que decidieran darse una tercera, o cualquiera número en que estuvieran, oportunidad a intentarlo de nuevo, sino a la manera tan deshonesta con la que lo habían llevado a cabo.

Y es que a pesar de contar con veintitrés años cumplidos (en unos meses veinticuatro), a pesar de vivir por su cuenta desde la mayoría de edad, de pagar sus facturas sin problemas, de tener arreglada su vida financiera hasta el día que muriera, de la fama mundial de la que gozaba, y de otros tantos logros de los que pocas personas podían presumir en comparación suya, Gustav todavía sentía un reverencial respeto por su hermana mayor, que salpicado de miedo por sus reacciones cuando él la cagaba y ella se lo hacía saber sin rodeos, constituían la principal razón de por qué no compartía en confidencia con ella de aquel, su ilícito romance de verano con Georgie.

No fue sino hasta dos manzanas de distancia de su bloque de departamento que los pensamientos de Gustav derivaron directamente de su hermana a Bianca, y en cómo a ella también le mentía por omisión como mínimo, que en palabras grandes y directas lo que con certeza ocurría es que se aprovechaba de su buena confianza al desearle un buen viaje de trabajo, y a cambio él había cometido la canallada de serle infiel en repetidas y abundantes ocasiones sin que en ello la culpa o el remordimiento hicieran aparición.

Estacionándose en su espacio de aparcamiento, Gustav apagó el motor, y por inercia miró a su piso, captando en el acto que Georgie estaba fuera al final del pasillo (su departamento era el del extremo opuesto de las escaleras por ser el cuarto y último), e igual que él minutos atrás, llevaba el teléfono pegado a la oreja y parecía concentrada en una conversación. ¿Con quién? No era difícil deducir que con Henning.

Para bien o para mal la zona en la que se encontraban, o acaso era el material de construcción con el que se había edificado su bloque, obstaculizaba la recepción y emisión de señales de su móvil, y la consecuencia inmediata era que dentro del piso la bocina se escuchaba con eco, crepitar en la línea o simplemente la llamada no conectaba o se cortaba a la mitad. Después de varias llamadas de larga distancia a su distribuidor de servicios, y que Georgie le preguntara a la familia que vivía en la planta baja si a ellos les ocurría lo mismo, habían tenido que conformarse con realizar sus llamadas más importantes en el exterior. En concreto en el minibalcón del que gozaban, o en caso extremo saliendo al corredor. Al fin y al cabo no eran los únicos que lo hacían como para preocuparse si su voz o conversaciones molestaba a alguno de los otros vecino, y de algún modo, más interesados por su mutua compañía que por la pésima recepción de telefonía móvil en el área, lo habían dejado correr al restarle importancia.

Indeciso entre subir y presenciar aquella llamada entre Georgie y Henning o permanecer un par de minutos en el automóvil y fumando un cigarrillo, Gustav se decantó por lo segundo, y por desgracia, aquello derivó en Bianca, y a la línea de pensamiento que su cerebro seguía desde algunas calles atrás.

Bianca, su novia Bianca, su querida _Püppchen_ … Aunque no por ello _su_ Bianca del mundo modo en que _su_ Georgie, a quien desde la preadolescencia había colocado en un pedestal imposible de superar para cualquier otra mujer que le precediera.

Aflojándose el cinturón de seguridad y encendiendo el cigarrillo que planeaba disfrutar por los próximos cinco minutos, Gustav reclinó el asiento y se dedicó a lanzar volutas de humo dentro del vehículo, buscando con ello oscurecer su campo de visión y sumirse en la niebla.

Por desgracia, no le resultó tan fácil ahogar el recuerdo de Bianca tras una cortina de humo, y cada vez que parpadeaba su cara aparecía detrás de sus párpados y la inocencia de sus facciones con respecto a lo que ocurría le irritaba. Daba lo mismo si era él quien estaba acarreando la perdición sobre sus cabezas al aferrarse a Georgie como lo hacía, porque su enfado no hacía sino escalar a nuevos niveles, llenando dentro de él un compartimento limitado del que no sabía a ciencia cierta su capacidad, y mucho menos las consecuencias finales una vez que la proverbial gota llenara el jarrón y lo derramara.

Consciente de que su actitud era todo menos justa, Gustav se había esforzado en cumplir con lo que se esperaba de él, llamando a Bianca con regularidad, enviándole mensajes a lo largo del día, y respondiendo los suyos con tanta rapidez como su apatía le permitía, además recolectando de sus salidas regaños pequeños y grandes, baratos y costosos, que sabía que serían de su agrado. En fachada, el novio perfecto; pero por dentro, un patán de lo peor al que Bianca más le valdría abandonar ahora que estaba a tiempo.

Expulsando aros de humo contra el tablero, Gustav tomó nota de lo escaso que estaba el sentimiento de culpa en todo aquello. Que existía, por supuesto, tampoco era un desalmado completo, pero era tan minúscula, que Gustav había llegado a considerarla como un grano de arena en su interior. Existente, más no por ello apreciable a simple vista. E igual que una concha marina, las acciones repetitivas de Gustav en donde lastimaba a Bianca sin que ella tuviera noción de ello, le agregaban una capa de nácar. La consecuencia inmediata había sido convertir ese minúsculo grano de arena en una partícula cada vez mayor, y con total desinterés (todavía no llegaba a molestar; y de paso dudaba de que así fuera), Gustav se preguntó si acabaría en uno de los varios escenarios que aplicaban para ese caso. Quedaba la opción de que cuando la culpa fuera excesiva él la expulsara de su interior, lo que entraba dentro de la categoría de una confesión; o que Bianca se enterara de algún modo por su cuenta y a él no le quedara de otra más que mostrar su culpa en formación, y por lo tanto inmadura, incapaz de provocarle nada; y la última alternativa tenía más que ver con lo que había visto en un programa especial de Discovery Channel, donde de las costas de Filipinas un pescador había dado con una concha en cuyo interior apareció una perla de más de diez kilogramos que habría seguido en formación durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo más hasta matar el molusco de no haber sido por su intervención.

Gustav sospechaba que su caso particular entraría dentro de los parámetros de la última opción, porque ante la perspectiva de perder a Georgie una vez más, prefería guardarse para sí los más ruines sentimientos, escondiendo lo feo de su pecado en metafórico nácar.

—Joder, soy una concha —masculló Gustav con el cigarrillo entre los labios y punta de ceniza larga que amenazó con derrumbarse por los vaivenes a los que la sometió.

Presa de una melancolía que no iba para nada acorde a la mañana soleada que se vivía en Los Ángeles, Gustav casi saltó fuera de su piel cuando la portezuela del lado del copiloto se abrió y Georgie apareció en su campo de visión.

—Ya puedes bajar. He terminado de hablar por teléfono.

—Uhmmm…

Recogiendo su bolsa de compra, Gustav salió del vehículo, y el sol le cayó de lleno en el rostro, evaporando así la negatividad en la que antes se había sumido. Casi… Porque no pudo evitar echarle sal a su herida.

—¿Era Henning?

—Sí. Y antes había hablado con Robert.

—¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?

—De viaje de negocios en Brasil, y después lo moverán de vuelta, así que es virtualmente un despatriado.

—Vaya…

Recordando de pronto, Gustav buscó dentro de la bolsa de compra y le extendió a Georgie el chocolate que había comprado para ella. La sonrisa con la que la bajista lo recibió fue sincera, y eso bastó para que la tensión entre ambos desapareciera.

—¿Y compraste lo que necesitábamos? —Inquirió Georgie mientras subían las escaleras y el ritmo de sus pisadas se aceleraba.

—Ajá.

—Genial —susurró Georgie con picardía, y tras consultar su reloj de pulso, declaró: —Tenemos tiempo para probarlo.

Abriendo la puerta y franqueándole a Georgie el paso, Gustav difirió: Al contrario, _no_ tenían tiempo, y mucho menos planeaban desperdiciar el poco con el que contaban.

Y bajo esa premisa fue que sus pies los dirigieron directo a uno de los dormitorios.

 

Pasadas tres semanas de estancia, Gustav y Georgie cayeron en un agradable ritual de en el que al volver del estudio, por lo general después de medianoche, aunque ellos no se quedaban tan tarde como Bill y Tom trabajando en la parte de producción, y por lo tanto jamás de las cuatro de la madrugada, cenaban algo ligero, y se iban a la cama a charlar.

Por lo general para entonces ya se habrían desnudado y hecho el amor al menos una vez para aplacar las ansias y liberar la tensión de la jornada, pero contagiados por el horario de desvelo que los Kaulitz acarreaban desde siempre consigo, el sueño no los invadía, e inevitablemente tendían a acurrucarse en brazos del otro y hablar sin censura.

Fue así como Georgie habló de Henning y Gustav de Bianca, y juntos concluyeron que no todo era miel sobre hojuelas tal como lo habían querido presentar.

En varias sesiones le reveló Georgie a Gustav que su razón principal para mantener ese noviazgo tenía que ver con motivaciones egoístas de su parte. Georgie declaró que Henning no se le parecía en lo absoluto en cuanto a carácter, pues era más bien una persona seria y formal a la que la vida laboral le exigía dar todo de sí y a la que prefería entregarse sin reservas. No que por ser un _workaholic_ fuera una mala persona, al contrario. Georgie habló de sus buenas cualidades, como lo era su ambición por escalar a los peldaños más alto de la escala corporativa y hacerse de un nombre propio.

—Su padre es amigo de Robert, y Henning tiene una enfermiza obsesión con superarlo. De no ser porque se llevan de maravilla habría sospechado que estaban enemistados o algo peor, pero en realidad Henning lo admira, y su padre lo respeta por ello.

—¿Y a ti cómo te trata? —Preguntó Gustav, que de Henning sólo le interesaban las partes que tenían relación con Georgie.

—Oh, yo soy su chica trofeo. No en el mal sentido… —Georgie se mordió el labio inferior antes de proseguir—. Él insiste en hacerse cargo de mí como hacían los hombres hace cincuenta años con las mujeres a las que veneraban. No me refiero sólo a abrirme las puertas o a acomodarme la silla cuando vamos a los restaurantes; va más allá de eso. Henning, él me trata con la delicadeza que le darías a una valiosa escultura de cristal craquelado. Siempre está al pendiente de mí, y me protege de todo y todos. Por su trabajo seguido salimos a fiestas corporativas que me aburren a morir por los temas que se tratan ahí. Henning es el más joven de sus colegas, así que resalta, y yo con él cuando me visto para la ocasión. Son unas fiestas aburridísimas donde no encajo en lo absoluto. Las otras esposas son mujeres de por lo menos cuarenta y hasta cincuenta años, algunas con hijos de mi edad, y…

—¿Y? —La presionó Gustav a seguir.

—No es tan bien visto que mi trabajo oficial sea ‘bajista de una banda de rock que ahora mismo está en hiatus’, ¿sabes? Dependiendo de con quién nos encontremos, Henning lo menciona de pasada como algo sin importancia o como algo de lo que debería avergonzarme. Pero… —Se apresuró a aclarar—. Eso no lo convierte en mala persona. Es sólo que la música no es lo suyo como lo es para mí. Como persona él es bueno conmigo, y como novio es excelente.

—¿Mejor que yo?

—Ay, Gus —dijo Georgie, acurrucándosele contra el cuerpo—. Sí, pero además es diferente. El encanto de Henning radica en el orgullo que siente de llevarme por el brazo y presentarme como su novia. Es… divertido. No hay paparazzis, ni fans, ni siquiera Bill y Tom al acecho y esperando a que demos un pie en falso. Es una relación tal cual la quería, al menos en teoría, en donde me presenta a su familia, nos tomamos de la mano en la calle, y donde el resto es de una sencillez tal que sólo me queda dejarme llevar. Me gusta esa vida cotidiana donde tan sólo soy Georgie Listing y puedo olvidarme de mis demás facetas.

—¿Te arrepientes de la fama que alcanzamos con la banda?

—No, ni por un segundo —declaró ella con firmeza—, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si me perdí de algo. Querer una vida normal no es ningún pecado. Y tal vez mi relación con Henning no esté cargada de la misma pasión que sentí contigo, pero es cómoda, reconfortante, y él me da justo lo que pido.

—¿A pesar de sus celos?

—Bueno… Puede ser celoso, cierto, pero es un perro que le ladra al árbol equivocado, ¿no crees?

Gustav asintió. —Y a Tom le encanta.

—A Tom le encanta todo aquella que lo coloque en un pedestal.

—Pero… —Preparándose para lo que podía ser un golpe en el alma, Gustav inhaló aire—. ¿Lo amas? ¿Te hace feliz?

Georgie suspiró por él. —Henning es una excelente persona, un novio increíble, y un buen amigo, pero… No es tú. Así que no, no lo amo. En cuanto a si me hace feliz, ese tendrá que ser un sí rotundo.

—¿Más que yo?

—Contigo era más que simple felicidad, Gus. Era una montaña rusa de emociones, donde fuiste mis puntos más altos de exuberancia por el amor y la vida, pero también los más bajos… Y yo… Ya no me siento con ánimos de vivir esas emociones de adolescencia de vuelta. Ya estoy mayorcita para eso. Me puedo infartar, ¿sabes?

—Apenas cumpliste veinticinco hace un par de meses —le recordó Gustav—. No es nada.

— _Es_ un cuarto de siglo —refutó Georgie—. Tres más de esos y seré una anciana de cien años. Suena lejos en el futuro, pero la verdad es que ya me harté de perder el tiempo. Tantos años de gira y fuera de casa cobraron su factura, así que pueda que tenga tan sólo veinticinco años, pero algunas mañanas me siento de cincuenta, y no aceptaré tus mentiras diciendo que ni una vez te ha pasado lo mismo.

Remolón de acciones, Gustav hundió la cabeza con la almohada. —Está bien, no te mentiré; me quedaré callado por el bien de mi ego.

—Gusti, vamos… Si tanto te molesta que hablemos de Henning, entonces háblame tú de Bianca. Dime cómo es ella y si por igual te hace feliz tanto como lo mereces.

Moviendo los dedos de los pies contra el colchón, Gustav se demoró un par de minutos para articular sus pensamientos y verbalizarlos.

—No usaría la palabra ‘feliz’, porque más bien es… tranquilidad. Pero te voy a dar la razón en algo: Dejar atrás el disfraz de Gustav Schäfer estrella de la música es liberador, y ser ese otro yo que nunca tuve oportunidad de disfrutar hasta ahora es de lo más relajante. Y Bianca, ella… creo que lo sabe.

—¿Qué sabe?

—Que disfruto de su compañía por la manera en que me hace sentir a mí como persona, no tanto por… Seh, eso. Soy egoísta y la utilizo a mi beneficio.

—Lo haces sonar peor de lo que es en realidad.

—¿Peor que esto? —Gruñó Gustav, y con un brazo libre los abarcó a ambos y al espacio inexiste que separaba sus cuerpos desnudos. Con Georgie pegada a su lado era difícil discernir dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro porque estaban tan entrelazados que podían considerarse siameses por voluntad.

—Hey… No entremos en terreno minado o me retiraré a mi habitación.

—Tú fuiste la que empezó a hablar de Henning y después de Bianca.

—Porque tú empezaste —le recordó ella—, y si no puedes lidiar con aquello que tú mismo provocaste, entonces impondré una regla de silencio.

—No, no… —Pidió Gustav—. Todavía no he terminado de preguntarte algunas cosas.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Como… Uhm… —Dispuesto a arriesgarse a una bofetada, Gustav se lanzó—. ¿Has tenido orgasmos estando con él?

—¿Y tú con Bianca?

—Eso no es relev-…

—Lo es para mí. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí. Ahora contesta.

—Yo también, obvio. Soy hombre y… es casi mi segunda naturaleza tener sexo y alcanzar el orgasmo sin tener que esforzarme demasiado.

—A mí me costó lo suyo, y no por falta de insistencia de su parte o de la mía, te lo aseguro, pero era algo más de tipo mental —musitó, tocándose la sien con el dedo índice—. Aquí arriba me encontraba en conflicto, y entonces allá abajo el resto no trabajaba como debía. Henning es un amante paciente y apasionado, se entregaba por completo, pero ahí estaba el quid: Yo no podía corresponderle.

—¿Y ahora puedes?

—Ahora me he vuelto mejor en fingir. En parte… por eso comencé a visitar a mi terapeuta. Eso y estrés fuera de control. Resultó que no estaba tan cuerda como yo quería creer y que necesitaba de ayuda profesional. Ahora mismo me siento en un mejor lugar, ¿sabes? Me es más fácil respirar, y hacerme a la idea de que tal vez _eras_ mío, pero no por eso ibas a _ser_ mío.

Sumiéndose en un silencio denso y asfixiante, Gustav rodeó a Georgie con ambos brazos, y contra el espacio de piel que ella apoyó el rostro sintió él humedad.

—No eres la única que pasa por eso, que lo piensa… —Murmuró contra su cabello, intensificando la fuerza de su agarre y deseando como nunca el poder fundirse con ella en un solo ser—. Yo-…

—No entremos en aguas pantanosas, ¿sí? —Pidió Georgie con voz minúscula—. Porque podemos ahogarnos…

Para Gustav, ellos ya estaban hasta el cuello en una ciénaga, y le daba lo mismo dar un paso más y terminar de hundirse, pero por respeto a la petición de Georgie fue que los cubrió a ambos con una manta, y por la siguiente media hora antes de que el sueño se apoderara de ambos se concentró en una paz efímera y contradictoria con la que él se dosificaba igual que un adicto; suficiente para no morir, insuficiente para sentirse bien.

«Pero de eso a nada…», se consoló él…

 

Al cabo de un mes en LA y transcurrida la mitad de su estancia en la ciudad, Gustav recibió por parte de Georgie noticias funestas, que esperadas, y pronto reciprocadas, le cayeron peor que un puñetazo en el estómago.

—Henning viene de visita —dijo Georgie durante un descanso en horas de estudio, mientras los dos tenían como fondo una melodía en la que habían trabajado a lo largo de la semana y los gemelos brillaban por su ausencia en una salida a fumar al exterior—. Serán apenas cinco noches y cuatro días, pero no quería que su presencia te tomara por presencia.

—¿Cuándo?

—La semana entrante. De jueves a martes. No son vacaciones propiamente, sino más bien un viaje de trabajo al que pudo agregarle días por su cuenta, pero… La cuestión es que vendrá, y antes tengo qué preguntarte si…

—¿Ajá? —Con la vista fija en sus manos y en concreto en las ampollas que se le estaban formando por el roce de unas baquetas nuevas, Gustav luchó por mantener una expresión neutral cuando en realidad por dentro se sentía zaherido de muerte.

—Será como prefieras. Uhm, a Henning le gustaría hospedarse en un hotel y que yo me fuera con él los días que esté en LA, pero antes quería consultarlo contigo.

—Vale.

—Porque después vendrá Bianca, y no me parece el que tengas que hacer lo mismo.

—Mmm…

—Es decir, somos adultos, y sabíamos de antemano que esto pasaría.

—Ok.

—Y ese piso es tan mío como tuyo hasta que termine nuestra estancia aquí, así que al menos deberíamos de estar en igualdad de condiciones.

—¿Y tu punto con todo eso es…? —Farfulló Gustav entre dientes, terriblemente incómodo por cómo se estaba desarrollando aquella conversación.

Georgie suspiró. —Que con Henning no sería un problema rentar cuarto de hotel e irme con él mientras esté aquí, pero con Bianca eso no va a ser posible. Ella lo encontraría extraño, así que a cambio ustedes dos se quedarían en tu habitación mientras dure estadía en la ciudad, y entonces yo…

—Si prefieres que Henning se hospede con nosotros para así hacerme sufrir igual que yo lo haré cuando Bianca venga, adelante. Hazlo —masculló Gustav, poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa y siendo lo más franco al respecto—. Era eso, ¿o no?

Georgie tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, y después asintió. —¿Tan transparente soy?

—Al menos para mí sí, y lo prefiero así para ahorrarnos malentendidos —dijo Gustav, levantando por primera vez la cabeza desde que empezaron a hablar, y clavando sus ojos en los de Georgie—. Estaremos bien. Después de todo, esto entre los dos era…

—Temporal, lo sé. Un arreglo temporal —repitió Georgie, apretando los labios—. Ok. Se lo confirmaré a Henning más tarde.

Armando jaleo al entrar en la sala, Bill y Tom se callaron de pronto al percibir entre Gustav y Georgie un halo de tensión que los abarcaba a los dos.

—¿Pasó algo? —Preguntó Bill con cautela, entrecerrando los ojos. Atrás había quedado el buen humor con el que bromeaba segundo atrás con Tom, y su gemelo también había perdido la chispa de sus facciones y se había trastocado por líneas de tensión en la comisura de la boca.

—¿Uh? —Fingió Georgie desconocimiento—. Sólo le decía a Gustav que sus ampollas están peor, y que debería de curárselas cuanto antes, que no hay nada que un alfiler y un poco de agua oxigenada no solucione.

—Así no se convertirán en callos —alegó éste, y los semblantes de los Kaulitz se suavizaron perdiendo cualquier rastro de sospecha que pudieran abrigar.

Cerca la bala, pero habían conseguido esquivarla.

 

El jueves que Henning llegó a LA, Gustav se excusó de acompañar a Georgie al aeropuerto, y en su lugar lo hizo Tom, a pesar de las protestas de la bajista en que el mayor de los gemelos sólo lo hacía para molestar a su novio y azuzarle su vena celosa.

—Por supuesto —le susurró Tom a Gustav mientras cogía las llaves de su camioneta y se preparaban para salir—. Ya le daré a ese tipo motivos de celo, tú verás…

Quedándose Gustav con Bill en el estudio, el baterista se temió una de esas charlas cargadas de dramatismo y con dobles intenciones en la que Bill lo intentaría todo para sacarle información, y Gustav acabaría estallando una vez se consumiera su corta mecha.

—So… —Inició el menor de los gemelos—. Oye, Gus…

—No empieces —le previno éste con un gruñido.

—¿Uh?

—Ni una palabra de esto, porque no, no me molesta en lo absoluto que Henning se hospede con nosotros. Georgie no es mi novia, y no podría importarme menos si su pareja actual duerme con ella en la habitación de al lado. Estaré _bien_.

Terminado su soliloquio, Bill permaneció con la boca abierta en una perfecta y minúscula o, y para mortificación de Gustav…

—Erm… La verdad es que iba a ir al refrigerador por una cerveza y te iba a preguntar si querías una… Supongo que… ¿Sí?

—Casi creo que dos —dijo el baterista, enrojeciendo como no lo había hecho en años a causa de su traspié voluntario—. Eso de antes…

—Ni lo menciones. No hasta que esté de vuelta al menos, que no me quiero perder de nada.

Apresurando sus pasos de ida y de regreso, pronto Bill traía consigo dos cervezas, y tendiéndole una a Gustav fue que pasó a sentarse a su lado y dedicarle una mirada cargada de intenciones.

—¿Así que estás _bien_ con esto? —Enfatizó, usando las mismas palabras de Gustav en su contra.

—Métete en tus asuntos, Bill —dijo Gustav, bebiendo un largo sorbo de su cerveza y después eructando por lo bajo—. Pero ya que sacamos el tema a colación, yo que tú detendría a Tom antes de que ese idiota decida agitar las aguas y después se lamente cuando se esté ahogando en ellas.

—Tom ya es un adulto, él ya sabe lo que hace. Además… —Bajó la voz un par de octavas y le confesó a Gustav los planes de su gemelo—. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Aquí es Tom el que quiere provocar a Henning por ser un celoso de pacotilla. Y es que todavía no le perdona el que le prohibiera hablarle a Georgie si no era por motivos de trabajo… Bueno, al menos lo intento, pero ya conoces a Georgie, y ella lo mandó al diablo con ese asunto tan ridículo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Anonadado, Gustav se atragantó con su propia saliva, y el acceso de tos que le acometió después provocó que un poco de su cerveza le cayera en los pantalones y lo mojara.

—Tal como lo oyes… Y por supuesto que Georgie lo desafió como es debido y pelearon, así que ese noviecito suyo se disculpó y tadán, hicieron las paces y ya está, pero a Tom aquello le sigue provocando enojo. Así que, y cito: “Es su turno de cobrárselas y hacerle saber lo que son celos de verdad.”

Gustav sacudió la cabeza. —Temo por su bienestar…

—Tom estará bien. Si acaso llega a mayores se liarán a puñetazos, pero Tom sabe defenderse como es debido.

—Me refería a Georgie —murmuró Gustav, que con esa nueva información le agregaba una pieza más a la figura de Henning que construía en su mente y que cada vez más se asemejaba a demonio sin cola o cuernos largos, pero sí peligroso en extremo…

Georgie había sido muy sutil en cada ocasión que le reveló esa faceta celosa de Henning. Normalmente lo mencionaba de pasada, y restándole importancia a pesar de la insistencia con la que intentaba hacerle entender que no era tan ordinario como ella quería hacérselo creer.

Y es que si Gustav era honesto consigo mismo, él también había hecho lo mismo durante su relación con la bajista, expresando celos que también tenían a Tom como un elemento más sobre el que sus inseguridades se reflejaban. Pero, y en ello se jugaba él su mano dominante, juraba por lo que le era más sagrado que nunca había llegado al nivel enfermizo de prohibirle a Georgie contacto con Tom, ni mucho menos. Sus celos los había soportado en silencio, y salvo raras ocasiones en las que Georgie lo había confrontado al respecto (y consolado) era que él había revelado su sentir. No que por ello se sintiera merecedor de Georgie más que Henning, pero al menos sí más hombre.

—Georgie también es adulta y sabe lo que hace —dijo Bill—. Y no sería el primer novio del que se deshiciera si acaso osara ponerle un dedo encima. ¿Recuerdas a aquel tipo con el que estuvo cuando vivimos en Hamburg aquel tiempo del primer disco?

—Demian —pronunció Gustav su nombre sin dificultad y con un atisbo de asco—. Sí, ¿qué con eso?

—Sólo hasta hace poco nos contó Georgie a Tom y a mí que terminaron luego de que la lastimó. No entró en detalles, pero luego Tom y yo recopilamos datos de por aquel entonces, y fue él quien recordó que Georgie se había lastimado la mano con una caída… Que no fue tal, ¿verdad?

—Noup. Georgie y yo… A espaldas de Demian y de la novia que tuve yo por aquel entonces… Pero Georgie no soportó la presión y se lo confesó… De ahí que al muy imbécil le pareciera apropiado lastimarla —gruñó Gustav, apretando los nudillos de su mano libre y haciéndolos crujir uno tras otro.

—Así que fue una consecuencia de sus actos…

—Eso no le daba permiso de herirla, joder —justificó Gustav su punto de vista—. Demian no tenía derecho a desquitarse con Georgie.

—No, no lo tenía… pero eso no le impidió hacer de ella la receptora de su furia.

—Pues si Henning intentara hacerlo lo mismo… —Gustav apretó la mandíbula—. Juro que le haría sufrir lo mismo. No me contendría.

—Henning no hará nada mientras no tenga motivos para hacerlo. Es lo mismo que un perro de pelea: No morderá si no lo provocas.

—Pues Tom lo está intentando provocar…

—De nuevo, él es su propia persona y él sabe lo que hace. Si la fastidia en grande, será su problema, no el mío.

Gustav bufó. —Te has vuelto muy…

—¿Muy? —Lo instó Bill a seguir con una ceja alzada y retadora.

—Pragmático. No sé… Parece que ni siquiera te importara el lío en el que Tom se quiere meter por gusto.

—No soy mamá para ejercer esa clase de influencia sobre él. Ni la tengo ni la quiero.

—Pero eres su hermano, su gemelo, su… —Con la lengua pegada al paladar, Gustav se tragó la palabra clave: Amante. Pero Bill entendió, y tras beber los restos de su cerveza, se encogió de hombros.

—Oye, que no eres el único con una relación destinada a ser, pero complicada a morir…

De pronto confundido por el rumbo que había tomado su conversación, Gustav se hizo atrás en el asiento, y apoyando el mentón contra el pecho, descubrió que a fin de cuentas no le importaba. No tanto como antes al menos, que todavía era bochornoso en extremo departir con Bill de su relación con Georgie tanto como lo era saber por parte de éste de la que mantenía con Tom. A Gustav ya no le causaba conflicto el conocer cuán estrecho e íntimo era su vínculo, pero de ahí a platicarlo abiertamente había un abismo, el cual prefería no tener que saltar mientras no fuera necesario.

—Ya, pero Georgie y yo ya no tenemos esa relación. Lo complicado quedó en el pasado —dijo Gustav, buscando con ello cubrirse las espaldas.

Bill no respondió nada, al menos no por un par de minutos. El baterista ya casi había dado por sentado que se había salido con la suya, pero al levantarse, Bill posó su mano tatuada con muerte y vida sobre sus hombros, y Gustav se estremeció más por ello que por lo que le dijo después:

—Síguete repitiendo eso. Quizá algún día se vuelva realidad.

Y por inercia, en la cabeza de Gustav sonó una vieja melodía: “Quizá, quizá, quizá…”

 

Tom volvió al estudio al cabo de un par de horas, y traía consigo comida para tres de un tugurio cercano al que acudían con frecuencia. De Georgie ni sus luces, y bastó un parpadeo por parte de Gustav para que el mayor de los gemelos revelara su paradero.

—A Henning no le interesó en lo más mínimo conocer el estudio, y en su lugar pidió recostarse un rato para lidiar con el cansancio del viaje, así que los llevé a su departamento y Georgie se quedó con él.

—Ah, ok.

—Dijo también que más tarde se nos uniría si podía, pero…

«Pero no lo hará, porque ahora tiene a Henning, y Henning no se lo va a permitir», suplió Gustav una contestación que se amoldó a lo que él suponía que era la versión más aproximada a la verdad.

—No tenemos que seguir trabajando si no quieres —dijo Bill con ligereza, y su comentario iba dirigido a Gustav, quien tenía los hombros hundidos como si de pronto el peso del mundo le hubiera caído encima—. Sabremos entenderlo, ¿verdad que sí, Tomi?

—Por supuesto, colega —aseveró Tom con una media mueca—. Ni siquiera yo estoy de humor para continuar con el ensayo. Ese tal Henning es un, ¡argh!, un puto repelente de lo peor. La mitad del viaje desde el aeropuerto al departamento lo único que hizo fue quejarse del vuelo y el mal servicio que había recibido en primera clase. Y es que hasta se quejó de que las azafatas no tuvieran el periódico del día, como si el reparto de diarios también se pudiera dar mientras cruza el océano atlántico. No me jodas… Georgie debe ser una santa para tolerar su pretencioso trasero.

—¿Tan malo fue? —Preguntó Bill, que al no conocerlo ni tener de Georgie referencias tan directas como en el caso de Gustav o Tom, hacía lo que podía por mantenerse neutral.

—De uno a mil, traer a Henning en el asiento trasero fue como traer a papá cuando estaba ebrio con vodka barato.

—Ouch.

—Exactamente.

Porque bien estaba bien enterado de la relación tensa y problemática que los Kaulitz mantenían con su padre biológico, Gustav esbozó una mueca al percatarse de lo malo que había sido el trayecto en automóvil.

Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea el que Henning se hospedara con ellos en el departamento, porque la paciencia de Gustav era limitada cuando Georgie se encontraba de por medio, y si acaso ese novio suyo pretendía tratarla menos que a una princesa, el baterista se las arreglaría para romperle un par de dientes y después noquearlo.

A pesar del ofrecimiento de Bill, Gustav insistió en que continuaran trabajando en el disco, y no hubo poder humano que lo convenciera de lo contrario. Así que tras una pausa para comer de lo que Tom había comprado, se volvieron a enfrascar en sus instrumentos como si no hubiera un mañana. Ello, si bien la falta de Georgie y de su bajo se dejó sentir, contribuyó a que avanzaran bastante a lo largo de las siguientes horas, y cuando por fin Gustav declaró que le dolían los músculos de la espalda y las palmas de las manos, fue que se sentaron a un buen merecido descanso que incluyó un par de botellas de cerveza.

—No deberías de beber si después vas a manejar —le señaló Bill a Gustav, no porque fuera su vehículo, sino porque se preocupaba de que un policía de tránsito lo detuviera, y su nombre saliera al público. Lo que menos necesitaban como parte de su regreso a la fama era que ésta se diera por medio de una detención policiaca por conducir bajo la influencia.

—Oh, es cierto… —Apartando la boquilla de sus labios, Gustav recordó que había dado por sentado que Georgie sería la que conduciría esa noche.

Cediéndole su botella a Bill, Gustav aceptó una lata de coca-cola que Tom le ofreció, y sentados en torno a una mesa de centro repleta de papeles y cuadernos en donde Bill tenía anotados en total desorden sus ideas para canciones, disfraces para el tour, y fechas tentativas para el lanzamiento de un próximo single, fue que el tema de Georgie volvió a salir a colación.

—¿Qué la habrá retenido? Se veía segura de sí misma cuando dijo que nos alcanzaría después, y ya son casi las once —dijo Bill tras consultar su reloj.

«Henning, eso es lo que pasó», pensó Gustav, deseando como nunca el tener una botella de ron que le agregara sabor a su insípido refresco.

Dispuesto a no demostrar cuánto altos estaban llegando sus niveles de irritación, Gustav se ofreció a llamarle, pero apenas desbloqueó la pantalla de su móvil descubrió que Georgie le había enviado varios mensajes en las últimas horas y que él por haberlo dejado en silencio no había escuchado.

“La tensión entre Tom y Henning se puede cortar con tijeras dentro de este automóvil.”

“Llegaré tan pronto me sea posible. Henning y yo comeremos antes.”

“Henning tiene un espantoso dolor de cabeza. En cuanto se duerme salgo para el estudio.”

“¿Estás molesto conmigo y por eso no respondes? Si estuvieras enfermo tampoco te dejaría a solas.”

“Henning por fin se durmió. Ya voy en camino.”

El último mensaje había llegado veinte minutos atrás, y el hecho de que el estudio estuviera a tan sólo diez del estudio preocupó a Gustav.

—Georgie dice que viene en camino, pero hace rato de eso. ¿Le habrá pasado algo con el auto?

—Nah, si así fuera ya nos habría llamado a cualquiera de los tres para pedir ayuda, ¿no? —Concluyó Tom—. Probablemente pasó por algo a la tienda y ya está.

—Dudo que haya una larga fila un jueves por la noche —dijo Bill, y el pulso de Gustav se aceleró.

Normalmente él no era así. Si en lugar de Georgie se tratara de cualquier otra persona se decantaría por la opción que Tom había presentado, o supondría tan sólo que había tráfico. En la peor de sus suposiciones acusaría su demora a una llanta baja o algo similar. Pero el punto era que estaban hablando de Georgie, y Gustav se preocupaba por ella lo mismo que haría con sus padres o Franziska.

Una visión de ella en un accidente lo hizo humedecer las axilas de su camiseta, y Gustav se forzó a beber un poco más de su refresco para refrescarse la boca, que de pronto le había quedado seca como el desierto del Sahara. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y fue por ello que sin mediar un segundo pensamiento marcó su número y esperó a que la bajista contestara. Para malestar suyo, la llamada entraba directo a buzón, y él colgó antes de dejar su mensaje.

—Oh, vamos —intentó Bill calmar a Gustav—, que seguro no es nada. Georgie maneja mejor que yo, y que hasta tú, Gus; lo siento, pero tenemos que ser honestos al respecto…

—No hay problema —masculló éste, que luego de varios golpes en la defensa de su vehículo había acabado por resignarse a su falta de pericia tras el volante—. Es sólo que… No sé, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto y-…

A tiempo para sacarlo de su estado de autoinducida histeria, el timbre del estudio sonó, y al dirigirse los tres a abrir la puerta, se toparon con Georgie, que en efecto traía consigo una bolsa de compra de una tienda de servicio cercana, aparte de una expresión de enfado.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Tardaste en venir.

—¿Por qué apagaste el teléfono?

Sin esperar por su turno, los tres hablaron a la vez, y Georgie se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Uno a la vez, por favor, y sólo después de que me fume un cigarrillo o corren el riesgo de ser víctimas de mi frustración

Siguiéndola como cachorritos a su madre, Georgie los dirigió a todos directo a una ventana, y sin tanta ceremonia la abrió por completo. De su bolsa de compra extrajo un paquete de cigarros, así como un mechero nuevo, y de entre sus compañeros de banda fue Gustav el que alzó las cejas sorprendido, pues esa misma mañana habían compartido uno que le pertenecía a la bajista y al que todavía le quedaba más de la mitad de su carga.

Inhalando como si en ello se le fuera la vida, Georgie soltó el humo al exterior y se giró hacia ellos.

—Lo siento, ¿vale? No estaba en mis planes demorarme ni un minuto más de lo necesario, pero… —Un tic le hizo contraer el párpado derecho—. Jo…

—¿Pasó algo? —Preguntó Bill, dando un paso al frente en dirección a Georgie y rozándole el brazo con una mano—. Uhm… Te ves un poco estresada.

—Estoy bien, _estaré_ bien —declaró Georgie, dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo y aspirando el humo como si fuera el oxígeno que respirara para vivir—. Es sólo que hemos peleado, Henning y yo, o más bien, hemos tenido una no-tan-pequeña desavenencia.

—Va, que si es por mí yo no-… —Empezó Tom, cruzándose de brazos, pero Georgie lo interrumpió.

—No, no fuiste tú el causante, al menos no del todo. Henning para nada apreció el que al marcharte me dieras en el culo de pasada, pero no se trató de eso como detonante.

—¡Tom! —Chilló Bill, y fue la primera vez que Gustav apreció a Bill explotando no por celos cuando estaban de por medio Georgie y su gemelo, sino verdadero enojo por lo que éste había hecho—. ¡Eres un grosero!

—Tan sólo quería hacerle una broma, no imaginé que podría llegar a más —masculló éste, tocándose cada tanto el piercing del labio con la punta de la lengua—. No te hizo… nada, ¿o sí?

—Además de actuar como un crío y fingirse enfermo por el vuelo, nah, qué va —ironizó Georgie, que ya iba por la mitad de su cigarrillo y no daba muestras de tranquilizarse—. Hice lo que pude para contentarlo, y eso incluyó prepararle algo de comer y ofrecerle un masaje de hombros, pero por supuesto… —Lo siguiente se perdió en un murmullo, y a tiempo levantó la voz Georgie para revelar cómo Henning había iniciado una boba pelea al encontrar su cajetilla de cigarros medio vacía sobre le encimera de la cocina, y con todo y mechero los había lanzado por el retrete.

—Mierda —musitó Bill, cubriéndose la boca con una mano—. ¿Eso hizo?

—Henning odia que fume, así que hemos acordado que lo haría afuera y nunca en su presencia. Incluso me aseguro de lavarme los dientes antes de besarlo, y bueno, ya antes habíamos discutido por eso, pero de ahí a tirar mis cigarros es… Y por supuesto que tuve que comprar otro paquete y un mechero nuevo.

—¿Al menos se disculpó? —Preguntó Tom.

Georgie denegó con la cabeza. —No. En su lugar se empeñó en sentir, “el peor dolor de cabeza en toda su puta vida” —dijo, usando los dedos índices para marcar comillas en el aire—, y acusarme porque era el humo de los cigarrillos que me había fumado dentro del departamento el que se lo había provocado. De nada sirvió jurarle que jamás habíamos fumado ni Gustav ni yo en el piso, porque entonces se fue a dormir y, bah, ya no sé qué pasó después. Yo me fui.

—Vaya… —Corearon los gemelos. Gustav en cambio…

Gustav en cambio sintió cada tendón en el cuerpo tensarse, y sus manos se cerraron en puños a cada costado. Su boca se tensó, y el regusto dulce del refresco que ni siquiera había llegado a terminarse se volvió amargo.

—Miren… —Con su mano libre, Georgie se masajeó la frente hasta que su ceño fruncido se desapareció—. No es que lo esté disculpando por su mal comportamiento, pero Henning… Él es así. Tantas horas de vuelo le pusieron los nervios de punta, y es normal que con una jaqueca estuviera al borde de una minicrisis que con su nula capacidad emocional para lidiar con el estrés se haya salido de control. Para la mañana se le habrá pasado, y entonces podrán conocerlo como realmente es.

«Un imbécil pretencioso que se cree mejor que nosotros porque tiene un empleo de nueve a cinco tras un escritorio», pensó Gustav, conteniéndose para no ser el siguiente en explotar y provocar en Georgie una continuación de lo que ella ya había sufrido con Henning. Bastante había pasado como para hacerla padecer una segunda oleada de tensión innecesaria.

Y si bien Georgie se esforzó por tranquilizarse y cambiar de tema, de poco le sirvió. Durante las siguientes tres horas que permanecieron en el estudio los gemelos no dejaron de lanzarse miradas preocupadas entre sí, y a Gustav le resultó imposible salir de su caparazón, convirtiendo así la labor de comunicarse con él en una tarea titánica, pues cada palabra se la tenían que arrancar con un mazo y un cincel.

Conforme se adentraron en la madrugada fue que propusieron el dar por finalizada la sesión y reunirse al día siguiente una vez que hubieran descansado. Por un lado se fueron los gemelos, y por el otro Gustav y Georgie, que apenas si soportaron el estar encerrados en un espacio tan pequeño como la cabina del automóvil.

Al llegar a su piso, los sorprendió Henning despierto y revisando su portátil desde la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Se alargó la sesión de hoy? —Preguntó apenas cruzaron el dintel de entrada.

—No. Siempre trabajamos hasta estas horas —dijo Gustav, pasando por su lado para servirse un vaso con agua.

—Hey, muñequita —atrapó Henning a Georgie cuando éste se levantó y fue a su búsqueda.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó Gustav cómo Henning la rodeaba en un abrazo y le susurraba al oído lo que él suponía que era una sarta de disculpas por su exabrupto de antes. Incapaz de tolerar esa visión, Gustav cerró los ojos, y se apresuró a finalizar su agua. Muy para su pesar, eso no impidió que el murmullo de sus voces llegara a sus oídos, y sintiendo el corazón a punto de estallarle en el pecho, se dirigió a su habitación sin despedirse y cerró la puerta con seguro.

Sin molestarse en más se tiró de cara a la cama, y hundiendo el rostro en la almohada se forzó a no pensar, a no sentir, a no… ser, ni mucho menos estar.

Y el sueño que lo acogió esa noche tuvo al menos la decencia de estar exento de pesadillas.

 

Pese a no haber cumplido todavía su cuota de ocho horas de sueño, Gustav se despertó unos minutos después de las ocho con la vejiga llena y un extraño malestar generalizado que no tardó en atribuirle a su invitado estrella. Gustav sabía cuán irracional era aquello, pero eso no le impidió acusarlo de eso, y de cualquier eventualidad que se le presentara en el camino hasta el martes en la mañana cuando su partida fuera un hecho confirmado.

Con una modorra que lo mantenía arrastrando los pies mientras se dirigía al sanitario, a Gustav no le pasó por alto que de nuevo Henning estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina y trabajando en su portátil, pero a diferencia de unas horas atrás en que vestía pijama y llevaba el cabello alborotado, esta vez llevaba puesto un traje completo de tres piezas, menos el saco, que colgaba del respaldo de su silla. Gustav arqueó una ceja ante el espectáculo, no sólo porque parecía que Henning estaba listo para abrir un buffet jurídico, sino porque además llevaba puestos unos zapatos de cuero negro que golpeteaba rítmicamente contra el piso de madera.

—Bah —masculló para sí, cerrando la puerta del baño con un portazo.

Ahí dentro no se demoró Gustav más de lo necesario al utilizar el retrete, lavarse los dientes, la cara, y tras cerciorarse de que su aspecto era el adecuado, salir con dirección a la cocina.

A pesar de que la noche anterior se había acostado completamente vestido, durante la madrugada se había despojado Gustav de la mayoría de sus prendas, entre ellas los pantalones, la camiseta, y un calcetín. Uno, porque el otro se mantenía en su pie izquierdo y amortiguaba a medias el ritmo de su andar. Por el resto, lo único que cubría su decencia además de ese calcetín eran sus bóxers negros, que al momento de pasar por un lado de Henning, colgaban peligrosamente de su cadera.

—Buenos días —dijo Henning con tono neutro, y Gustav gruñó un saludo similar.

Antes de poder volver a ser una persona, Gustav requería de una, sino es que dos tazas de café bien cargado que desde la cafetera le olía a mil maravillas, y bendita fuera la máquina automática que Georgie había insistido en adquirir, que su uso se pagaba con creces en las mañanas como esa en que la cafeína era un requisito para recobrar su humanidad.

Por desgracia, buscando su taza en el fregadero, Gustav se topó con que no estaba donde la había dejado. Dado que él y Georgie sólo habían comprado dos de cada cosa al momento de adquirir una vajilla para el departamento, y que la de la bajista estaba en el sitio exacto donde ella la había dejado la mañana anterior, a Gustav no le costó deducir el paradero de la suya.

—Esa es mi taza —le dijo a Henning, achicando los ojos cuando al girarse atrapó a éste con la taza en cuestión entre sus dedos y bebiendo un buen sorbo.

—¿Esta taza?

—Esa taza.

—Ah. —Sin una disculpa de por medio o cualquier otro comentario, Henning volvió a beber un sorbo corto y la dejó sobre la mesa—. Seguro que tienes otra.

—De hecho… —Irritado en demasía y a punto de llegar a su tope por una tontería como esa, Gustav se contuvo a tiempo para aflojar sus músculos faciales y forzarse a sonreír—. Vale…

Y cogiendo la taza de Georgie, se sirvió hasta el borde de deliciosa café negro y humeante que al primer trago le reconfortó cada célula.

Su segundo paso fue buscar en la alacena una bolsa con biscochos que había reservado para sí en tiempos de crisis, pero para su desilusión el empaque no estaba donde lo había dejado, y en cambio al voltear de vuelta a donde se encontraba Henning tecleando en su portátil con concentración descubrió que éste tenía un plato vacío salvo por unas migajas al lado de _su_ taza de café, y que esos restos se asemejaban bastante a los de sus adorados biscochos.

Conteniendo un gruñido más, Gustav se contentó con un tazón de cereal que pasó a comer en el único asiento disponible de su mesa para dos, y en silencio comió por los siguientes diez minutos, atento a cada pequeña acción que Henning realizó durante ese lapso.

A pesar de que verlo le producía un ardor similar al de la gastritis, Gustav mantuvo fija su mirada en Henning, y en los movimientos que éste hacía, ajeno al interés que despertaba en el baterista. Fue así como Gustav se percató de un tic suyo en el que se rascaba la nariz apenas terminaba de escribir, y también de que silbaba apenas frunciendo los labios una vieja canción de cuna que hacía por lo menos una década que no escuchaba. Un mechón de su cabello más rubio que el de Gustav le caía sobre la frente, y el resplandor matutino que se colaba por las ventanas abiertas hacían que la pupila de sus ojos se contrajera y el tono claro de su iris resaltara en ese rostro pálido y anguloso, atractivo a su manera incluso si no era al estilo tradicional.

«Él y Georgie tendrían lindos hijos», se encontró Gustav pensando con creciente desazón. Si es que acaso llegaban a eso, se temía que las criaturas heredarían los rasgos de sus progenitores y que el resultado sería favorable. ¿Pero eso en dónde lo colocaba a él? Y la consciencia de saber que la respuesta era ‘en ningún lado’ provocó en Gustav una reacción adversa que le obligó a empujar su plato al frente y derramar un poco de leche sobre la mesa.

Frente a él, Henning alzó la mirada de su monitor y frunció el ceño. Había algo en su expresión que sólo contribuyó a molestar más a Gustav; un dejo de displicencia de su parte, en la que su mera existencia era una molestia para él, y que fungió como la chispa detonante.

—No me agradas —dijo Gustav de pronto, articulando cada sílaba para que tuviera la fuerza de un martillo—. Ni tú, ni la pomposidad con la que te mueves, ni tu manera de menospreciarnos por nuestra profesión, pero sobre todo, no me agradas por como tratas a Georgie.

—Yo no-…

—¿No qué? —Le retó, elevando la voz—. ¿No tiraste sus cosas al retrete y pasaste de disculparte porque creías estar en lo correcto y por lo tanto en tu derecho?

Henning enrojeció, y al menos tuvo la decencia de mantener cerrada la boca.

—Escúchame bien porque no me repetiré después de hoy —dijo Gustav, haciendo crujir sus nudillos y tensando en el proceso los bíceps de cada brazo para demostrar que sus horas de práctica detrás de la batería no eran en vano—. Si vuelvo a escuchar por parte de Georgie la mínima queja sobre tu persona durante esta estancia, juro que te vas a arrepentir.

—¿Qué, me vas a golpear? —Siseó Henning, decidido a no dejarse amedrentar, pero entonces Gustav se puso en pie, y su fantochería se desvaneció. Hundido en su asiento, Henning se preparó para un posible golpe.

—Y con gusto —dijo Gustav, con una sonrisa sádica en los labios—. Que si quieres mi mejor consejo, es éste: Es de mí y no de Tom de quien te debes de ir con tiento y cuidar.

Pese a la claridad de su comunicado, Henning no lo interpretó de la misma manera en que se lo expresó Gustav, y frunció el ceño. Con cierto temblor, farfulló algo para sí que sonó como “maldito bruto”, pero que al baterista le bastó como suficiente. Su mensaje había sido entregado.

Dando por terminada su labor ahí, Gustav recogió su plato sucio y con pasma lo lavó ante el fregadero. Antes de retirarse rellenó la taza de Georgie con más café, y al pasar de vuelta a su dormitorio por un lado de Henning, le susurró:

—No lo olvides…

Pese a que terceros su actitud se habría podido interpretar de intimidación barata estilo películas de mafia de los años treinta, una vez en su recámara y con la puerta cerrada Gustav tuvo que inhalar y exhalar un par de veces a consciencia antes de que la adrenalina que se le había acumulado en el cuerpo saliera a chorro por cada orificio de su cuerpo.

Bebiendo de su café en sorbos lentos y pausados mientras se acercaba a la ventana y observaba a los hijos pequeños de la vecina de abajo jugar a la pelota en su pequeño jardín, Gustav recuperó poco a poco la calma y se convenció de que había hecho lo correcto. No para sí, sino para Georgie, a quien a pesar de todo protegería, y eso incluía inmiscuirse donde no se le llamaba y actuar a sus espaldas. Y si para eso tenía que reventarle a Henning la nariz con un puñetazo por su mal comportamiento… Que así fuera.

Apretando la mandíbula, Gustav así lo dictaminó: En lo que a él respectaba, una cagada más y Henning estaría fuera y a su merced.

 

Para encanto de Georgie y desagrado de Gustav, los siguientes días de la estancia de Henning en LA fueron de lo más apacibles, con cero discusiones y grandes dosis de entendimiento, en donde “la pareja de ensueño” (como los había apodado Tom irónicamente) salió a recorrer la ciudad como turistas, y “unos muy enamorados” (eso por cortesía de Bill, que estaba igual si no es que más asqueado que Gustav) desde temprano hasta tarde en la noche. Ya que Henning apenas estaría un fin de semana, Georgie pidió y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, en tomarse el primer descanso desde que estaban ahí trabajando en el disco, y ello derivó en un sábado completo en que la bajista y Henning se pasearon por las instalaciones de Disneyland y remataron su salida con una cena en un elegante restaurante en el área de Hollywood.

Gustav por su parte aceptó la invitación de los gemelos de reunirse con estos en su casa a beber cerveza y ver películas, pero en su lugar lo único que hizo fue cuidar de la misma botella durante tres horas e ignorar por completo la pantalla del televisor. De nada les sirvió a Tom o a Bill el buscar un tema de conversación que fuera de su interés, porque Gustav tenía nula concentración para su charla insulsa, y cada tanto revisaba su teléfono a la espera de señales por parte de Georgie.

Para eso de medianoche, Gustav ya se había rendido de tener noticias suyas, y con desgana aceptó de los gemelos la oferta de pasar la noche con ellos en su casa. Que después de todo, Georgie se había llevado consigo el automóvil de Bill, y el ahorrarse un viaje en taxi era el pretexto perfecto para el baterista de no tener que regresar a su piso y acaso, presenciar entre Georgie y Henning un momento íntimo.

—Ánimo, colega —dijo Tom desde el sillón donde él y Bill yacían juntos—. Cada vez faltan menos días para que ese bufón se regrese a Alemania.

—Mmm…

—Y Georgie seguro que ni se la está pasando tan bien. Ya saben de haber peleado por lo menos una docena de veces —secundó Bill, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos en sacar a su amigo del abismo.

—Lo dudo —dijo Gustav, y después procedió a explicarles cómo había amenazado a Henning. Así que por tecnicismos, el que Georgie se lo estuviera pasando bien con su novio era por cortesía suya, a costa de su propio corazón.

—Tú… —Se rascó Tom el mentón—. Has sido el creador de tu propia desgracia.

—Tom… —Le previno Bill—. No empieces.

—¡Pero es que es cierto! Que si yo estuviera en su lugar habría hecho hasta lo imposible por separarlos.

—Ya, pero recuerda que es a ti a quien considera una amenaza. Hasta Henning piensa que tú y Georgie hacen una excelente pareja, y en cambio a yo… De mí sólo piensa como el amigo inofensivo con el que Georgie puede compartir piso sin problemas. Ah… —Suspirando, Gustav se hundió en el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos—. Alguien tan sólo… deme el tiro de gracia y ya está.

—Pfff, perdedor —le amonestó Bill, y de paso le lanzó con buen tino un cojín, que le dio de lleno en la cabeza y lo hizo saltar de su sitio—. Con esa actitud jamás tendrás a Georgie de vuelta.

—Bah.

—Piensa un poco, cabezadura, que no en balde eligió ella a alguien que le recuerda a ti.

Aquel comentario despertó la atención de Gustav, que se giró a Bill con una ceja arqueada. —¿De qué hablas?

—Oh, tú sabes bien a qué me refiero. ¿Quieres que lo deletree por ti? Pues ahí lo tienes con todas sus letras: C-E-L-O-S. Y es casi gracioso comprobar cómo los dos se sintieron amenazados por el tonto de Tom.

—¡Hey! —Reclamó Tom—. Que ustedes mismos lo han dicho: Georgie y yo haríamos una buena pareja.

—Espera… —Razonó Gustav las palabras de Bill antes de atreverse a abrir la boca—. ¿Quieres decir que Georgie vio en Henning su potencial de celos y por eso lo escogió como novio?

—Básicamente… sí. Eso debe ser. Tú y él no son tan distintos después de todo en ese aspecto, excepto que tú los canalizaste mejor.

—Oh, yo no estaría tan seguro —dijo Tom.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —Inquirió Gustav.

—Georgie me contaba algunas cosas. Era parte de nuestro trato ‘tú sabes lo mío con Bill y yo lo tuyo con Gustav’ antes de que se destapara la coladera. Como sea, sentías celos de lo cercanos que éramos Georgie y yo, pero te controlabas, y el estar seguro de lo que tenías con ella te mantenía con los pies en el suelo. Pero con Henning… me temo que sus celos son de otro tipo. Menos ‘que sea mía’ y más ‘que no sea de nadie más’. No sé si me explico…

A su modo, Gustav comprendió a la perfección a que se refería Tom, y un miedo que antes no existía en su interior se apoderó de un espacio en la base de su estómago. Henning, a quien hasta entonces le había parecido un idiota inofensivo, de pronto se transformó en una persona de cuidado, a quien no se le podía confiar Georgie así como así.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta —dijo Gustav en voz baja, prometiéndose a su vez que apenas tuviera la oportunidad trataría el tema con Georgie.

Como nunca antes, el martes de la partida de Henning le resultó lejano y parte de un anhelo profundo.

 

Al final los cinco días transcurrieron sin mayores contratiempos, y después de presenciar una romántica despedida en la terminal entre Georgie y Henning, fue Gustav quien condujo de vuelta a la bajista a su departamento.

El trayecto en el automóvil fue decisivo, ya que el primero en hablar dictaminaría si continuaban con su aventura de vacaciones o lo ponían un punto final. A punto de llegar a su destino, fue Georgie quien rompió el mutismo.

—Me acosté con Henning mientras estuvo aquí. Tres veces.

—Oh.

—Y por supuesto… no se comparó contigo.

—Ok.

—Pero tú decides si quieres que sigamos haciéndolo o no. Todavía quedan un par de semanas más aquí…

—Eso hasta que venga Bianca. A tiempo para irme con ella de vuelta a Magdeburg…

—Mmm…

—Pero… —Compartido, y el unísono, les sirvió para aligerar la tensión y apenas sonreír cuando sus miradas se encontraron tras una señal de alto.

No fue necesario más. Ambos querían, ambos lo deseaban, ambos lo _necesitaban_ … Y bajo ese entendido fue que apenas cerrar la puerta del departamento se dirigieron a trompicones, enredados en un abrazo, a la recámara de Gustav. Al pasar por su puerta, Georgie masculló algo de ‘cambiar las sábanas’, así que Gustav la guió a sus aposentos, y sin molestarse en más, se dejaron llevar por el instinto.

Que si a alguien herían en el proceso, al menos esperaban que no fuera el uno al otro.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- La estancia de Bianca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casi siento pena por Bianca. Casi. Pero no.

**2.- La estancia de Bianca.**

 

La producción del disco continuó avanzando viento en popa a lo largo de agosto, y con ello se fueron perfilando detalles en los que antes no habían reparado, como la selección de canciones que fueran sobre una misma línea temática para no desentonar entre sí, y por supuesto, la elección de un nombre que les quedara como anillo al dedo.

—No sé… —Comentó Gustav una madrugada cuando ya habían dejado por la paz sus instrumentos y estaban sentados en los sofás bebiendo cerveza—. ¿Soy yo o es que esas canciones en las que trabajó Bill por su cuenta son de otro tipo?

—¿Qué tienen de malo? —Reclamó el menor de los gemelos, un tanto achispado, y por lo tanto, incapaz de aceptar una crítica a su obra por muy constructiva que fuera.

—Nadie dijo que fueran malas, relájate —intervino Georgie, tallándose un ojo con el dorso de la mano—. Gustav sólo comentó que son diferentes al resto del disco. Son de otro tipo, más de…

—Rompimiento —dijo Tom—. Se lo mencioné antes, pero se negaba a creerme, así que genial por ustedes de servirme de refuerzo.

—Exacto —volvió Gustav a la carga—. Como si alguien te hubiera partido el corazón en dos, y después hubiera escupido encima de sus restos. ¿Qué le hiciste Tom?

—¡¿Yo?! Joder, nada —se defendió éste—. Fue Bill el que por su cuenta decidió que necesitábamos de un par de canciones de desamor para complementar el disco. Pero en lo que a mí respecta, no van a tono con el resto.

—Ya, pero trabajé muy duro en ellas. Y claro, Tom me ayudó con la parte de la edición, pero son mías en por lo menos un 90% de su totalidad, así que no me gustaría que se desperdiciaran, pero si no les gustan para el disco… Vale. No se diga más.

—Y sí… —Georgie se pausó, y tras reformular su sugerencia un par de veces se lanzó a una propuesta que en el pasado habría sido descabellada, pero que en tiempo presente era idónea para su predicamento—. ¿Y si las haces tuyas?

—Son mías —declaró Bill sin entender a qué iba Georgie—. Te lo dije: Yo las trabajé desde cero, y Tom sólo me ayudó a darles el punto final.

—Oh, ya entiendo —captó Gustav de pronto a dónde quería ir Georgie con su sugerencia.

—Pues yo no —refunfuñó Bill, que después de un largo día en el estudio no estaba para juegos mentales—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Ah, ya veo… —Captó Tom en el instante, y eso sólo contribuyó a la frustración de su gemelo, que molesto le lanzó un golpe para abandonar su bando de manera tan despreocupada—. Calma. No es necesario recurrir a la violencia.

—Mira —dijo Georgie, atrayendo la atención de todos en la sala, pero en especial la de Bill—. Si son tus canciones, que así sea. No sé si tenías algo en mente cuando las compusiste así, pero por sí solas creo que son cinco o seis las que podrían tomarse como parte de una misma idea y de ahí lanzar un minidisco. No de la banda, sino tuyo. El minidisco de Bill Kaulitz.

Los ojos de Bill se abrieron grandes y con la pupila dilatada. —No jodas.

—No estoy jodiendo contigo, te lo aseguro —dijo Georgie—. Son unas canciones muy buenas las que tienes ahí, pero que no encajan con este disco en lo absoluto, y seguro hablo por todos los presentes cuando te aseguro que no nos preocupa que tengas una carrera como solista además de la que tienes con la banda.

—¿Porque das por sentado que no funcionará?

—Nah, más bien estoy segura de que eso jugaría a favor de todos. De nosotros cuatro eres quien más talento para la música tiene, y no hablo de tu habilidad al tocar un instrumento, sino que va más allá. No seríamos la banda que somos ahora de no ser por tu presencia, tus letras, y tu vitalidad para llevarnos adelante. Si Tokio Hotel es lo que es hoy en día, es gracias a ti…

—Jo, no lo hagas llorar —gruñó Tom, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Bill, que tenía el labio inferior contraído en un puchero y de las pestañas le pendían unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Está bien, Tomi —lo tranquilizó su gemelo, limpiándose el borde de los ojos con un dedo—. Fue bonito. Y… lo pensaré. Que al fin y al cabo todavía estamos a tiempo de tomar decisiones sin prisas ni presiones.

—Tú dirás —dijo Georgie, colocando sobre su espalda un peso, que a pesar de lo que se pudiera pensar, era agradable de llevar encima.

Ya tendría tiempo Bill de elegir.

 

A pesar de que el asunto de Bill quedó pendiente hasta nuevo aviso (y Gustav no creía obtener una respuesta clara por lo menos hasta fin de año), mantuvieron un buen ritmo de trabajo en el que las sesiones de ensayo y grabación se alargaban hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Para él, que era más que nada una criatura de levantarse con el sol y acostarse con la luna, aquel cambio de horario le sentó fatal hasta que pudo acostumbrarse, pero de ahí en adelante se convirtió en una segunda rutina salir del estudio a las cuatro, desayunar a las cuatro treinta, y hacer el amor con Georgie hasta las seis o siete, que era cuando el sueño (y el agotamiento) por fin les vencían. Su vuelta al estudio no era sino hasta después de las cinco, lo que les daba un margen para sacar a pasear a Maxi, preparase entre los dos alimentos, y también disfrutar de su mutua compañía en terreno neutral, no siempre sobre el colchón. Aunque en su mayoría…

—Eso fue… —Jadeó Georgie contra el cuello de Gustav, sentada a ahorcajadas sobre su cadera, y débil de piernas como para levantarse.

—Lo sé, lo sé… —Gimió Gustav por igual, que en extremo sensible, todavía volaba alto por efecto del orgasmo y las hormonas que se habían liberado en su torrente sanguíneo.

A duras penas logró Georgie apartarse de él, si acaso porque temían líos con el condón, y fue así como Gustav se vio libre para tirarlo a la basura, y de paso volver con una toalla húmeda con la que los limpió a ambos antes de volverse a cubrir con las mantas.

Aquella había sido la tercera vez que hacían el amor en menos de dos horas, pero ninguno de los dos daba muestras de querer detenerse ahí. Con la cercanía de una fecha de separación a la vuelta de la esquina, les parecía, si bien no lo verbalizaban, un atentado a su felicidad no aprovechar cada instante disponible, y ello había contribuido a una creciente necesidad casi física de estar en contacto físico con el otro. Daba lo mismo si era rozando sus piernas cuando se sentaban juntos en el sofá del estudio, y como ahora, en cama y sin ninguna prenda que se interpusiera entre ambos, porque lo que contaba era el tenerse como después sabían que no sería posible.

Ya antes habían pasado por un periodo similar en donde la urgencia por el otro había alcanzado niveles de terror, pero a diferencia de aquella vez, ni tenían parejas a las que volver y actuar con naturalidad, ni de por medio sus horas estaban tan contadas y restringidas.

En más de una ocasión se quejó Georgie de tener que acudir al estudio cuando en realidad prefería quedarse retozando con Gustav en cama, y la misma situación aplicaba para Gustav, quien apenas poner un pie en la sala de ensayos contaba los minutos restantes para poderse marchar. Incluso así su rendimiento no disminuyó, y a dos semanas de acabarse el mes fue que Bill hizo un conteo y reveló que ya tenían quince canciones listas para editarse.

—Bueno, quince y esas seis que sigo sin saber qué hacer con ellas… —Admitió remolón.

—Tómate tu tiempo —le recordó la bajista, que sentada con Tom en una de las consolas de mezcla, escuchaba una y otra vez un fragmento del track 08.

Gustav por su parte estaba disfrutando de un slushie de Dr. Pepper que cumplía una doble función al enfriarle la mano y los dedos que tenía hinchados de tanto aporrear su batería y de paso aliviarle las ampollas que se le formaban sin remedio en la palma. De poco le había servido vendarse los nudillos porque la inflamación de varios días había persistido, y el resultado final era una mano derecha del doble de su tamaño, y una izquierda que crujía al menor movimiento.

—Tal vez deberíamos de tomarnos un par de días libres. No mucho —aclaró Bill—, pero al menos… ¿Dos o tres? Han estado en la ciudad casi dos meses y a diario han venido al estudio. También ustedes se merecen vacaciones.

Aquel fue el momento que Gustav eligió para recordarles a los gemelos que Bianca pasaría con él su última semana de estancia en Los Ángeles, y que de ser preferible prefería reservarse esos dos o tres días que Bill mencionaba para el final.

—Ah, cierto… Ya había olvidado que Bianca también vendría —dijo Tom, que prestándoles atención a medias, seguía experimentando con la mezcladora de sonidos en búsqueda de una nota precisa para la canción en la que trabajaba—. Supongo que querrá venir al estudio y verte en acción.

—Supongo… —Contestó Gustav, que no se sentía entusiasmado ante aquel panorama como cabía de esperarse.

En lo que a él respectaba, ni Bianca tenía interés en su música ni él en que ella lo tuviera. Así de simple. Prefería mantener esas dos facetas de su vida separadas, y de paso asegurarse así de un tiempo de paz en el que ella no lo interrumpiría ni donde él se sentiría presionado por cumplir con sus expectativas.

De ello habló con Georgie muchas horas después, los dos compartiendo el último cigarrillo de la bajista mientras observaban la vista privilegiada que tenían desde su segundo piso. Bueno había sido que el departamento de al lado fuera el desocupado del edificio, y así ellos podían moverse a sus anchas en la planta alta sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie.

—¿No estás contento de que Bianca venga de visita?

—¿Tú lo estuviste cuando vino Henning?

—Algo.

—Pues ahí lo tienes: Algo.

—Pero tú no estabas nada feliz cuando él vino, así que te lo corresponderé: Yo tampoco seré feliz a partir de la semana entrante y hasta que nos marchemos de vuelta a Alemania.

—Ya, pero es lo que hay.

—Exacto.

Recargando la espalda en la baranda, Georgie lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y contempló el cielo sin estrellas por culpa de la contaminación luminosa, y también a una luna lejana cuyo brillo no se destacaba en el firmamento. Pronto amanecería, y entonces sería hora de retirarse a dormir, pero mientras tanto…

—¿Sabes? Henning me contó que lo amenazaste el día en que llegó, o bueno, a la mañana siguiente mientras yo todavía estaba dormida. ¿Es cierto?

—Ajá.

—También mencionó que le previniste de tener cuidado de ti, no de Tom, ¿y puedes creer que el muy idiota entendió que lo ibas a enfrentar a puño limpio?

—Eso también.

—Fue arriesgado, Gusti. ¿Qué tal si hubiera sumado dos más dos y se hubiera percatado de lo que hubo entre tú y yo?

«De lo que _hay_ entre tú y yo, querrás decir», la corrigió Gustav mentalmente, al tiempo que una sucesión de imágenes de ellos dos haciendo el amor lo abrumaban. No había pasado, no con ellos, cuando vivían el día a día y se empecinaban el mantener el presente siempre presente.

—A estas alturas, si él o Bianca se enteran me tiene sin cuidado.

—No digas eso —le reprochó Georgie dolida, enderezando la cabeza y observándolo con cuidado—. ¿Recuerdas la última vez? Porque al parecer no sólo me busco novios celosos, sino también peligrosos, y un poquitín violentos…

—Si Henning se atreviera a ponerte un dedo encima… Lo juro, Georgie…

—¿Qué?

—Que lo mataría con mis propias manos.

Georgie suspiró. —¿Ves? Hombres violentos; es mi carga, o mi fetiche, como dijo Tom.

—¿Hablaste de esto con Tom?

—Tom habló de esto conmigo —clarificó Georgie el orden.

—Ya, pero… Yo nunca te lastimaría a ti —dijo Gustav, encogiendo un hombro y luego el otro—. Eso me hace diferente de tus otros novios.

—Ok. Vale…

Molesto por cómo habían terminado hablando de eso, Gustav le dio una última calada al cigarrillo que tenía entre dedos, y sin importarle que apenas estuviera a la mitad y que fuera el último de la cajetilla hasta que volvieran a comprar otra, lo presionó contra la reja de metal y lanzó los restos humeantes a un bote de basura que se encontraba abajo.

—¿Estamos peleando? —Preguntó por si acaso, cuando al aprisionar a Georgie éste desvió el rostro.

—No. Pero estoy en uno de esos ánimos que… —La bajista exhaló con fuerza, y se giró para enfrentar a Gustav cara a cara—. Menos que tristeza y más que melancolía, ¿existe eso?

—Es un limbo.

—Pues heme aquí en el limbo, entre tenerte, pero estar consciente de que la próxima semana serás de Bianca. Y me pregunto si así te sentiste cuando Henning vino de visita. Porque por un lado es genial, así me forzaré a unas buenas dosis de realidad que me ayudarán a decirte adiós cuando llegue el momento, pero por otro lado… Siempre es difícil cambiar de página, y contigo me temo que doblo las esquinas para tener referencias de a dónde debo volver. ¿Me explico? Ah, porque a ratos creo que ni yo misma me entiendo.

—No, sé a qué te refieres. Porque me pasa igual.

Georgie sonrió cansada. —Qué bueno. En serio. Me… reconforta saber que no soy la única. Uhm, y debe ser el cansancio hablando por mí, que este horario de mierda va a acabar con nosotros. No sé cómo Bill y Tom lo toleran, lo juro…

—Ellos son un par único —dijo Gustav, aceptando el que Georgie se acogiera de su brazo y se dejara guiar al interior del departamento.

Tras asegurar la puerta y que las ventanas estuvieran cerradas, Gustav guió a Georgie hasta la entrada de su habitación, porque desde la visita de Henning, ella se negaba a invitarlo a dormir en el suyo, alegando que era una falta de respeto. Si era a él, a Henning o a ella, Gustav no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, y en cambio lo aceptaba sin rechistar, a la vez que se preguntaba si de haber venido antes Bianca y hospedado con él en su recámara, Georgie después se habría negado a yacer sobre ese colchón.

De cualquier modo, Gustav la ayudó a desvestirse, y después Georgie hizo lo mismo con él. En ropa interior fue que se deslizaron bajo las sábanas frías, que a pesar de ser verano en la madrugada bajaban las temperaturas, y no era extraño por ello que de pronto Gustav se levantara a buscar un cobertor con el que cubrirse cuando una onda fría del océano pacífico decidía hacer residencia en su piso.

Acurrucándose contra su pecho, Georgie murmuró que no estaba de humor para hacer el amor, la primera vez desde que Henning se había marchado, pero Gustav no se lo recriminó. En cambio la apretó con más solidez contra su torso y aspiró de su cabello suelto esa fragancia suya que sólo Georgie poseía.

Así, poco a poco, el sueño se apoderó de ellos.

 

El arribo de Bianca coincidió con un lunes de gestiones en donde Bill recibió una llamada directo de Alemania para una propuesta profesional para él y para Tom, y en el cual de pronto a Georgie se le plantó que era buena idea revisar costos de producción de una versión inédita y limitada de su próximo disco en vinyl y con algunos extras que Bill insistía en incluir y que los demás habían desechado por considerarlo un producto demasiado absurdo para lanzarse al mercado.

Georgie había encabezado esa negación a siquiera considerarlo, y fue por ello que Gustav se olió a gato encerrado el que de pronto a la bajista se le hubiera plantado sacar números y presupuestar la extravagancia de Bill para un disco del que no tenían ni el nombre.

Fue así como solo tuvo que manejar Gustav hasta el aeropuerto y recoger a Bianca, quien apenas vislumbrarlo entre la multitud soltó su equipaje y corrió a reencontrarse con él en una de esas escenas de película de romance en el que la chica salta a los brazos de su amor entrelazando las piernas en torno a su cintura y éste la besa hasta robarle el aliento. Algo así, excepto que Gustav se paralizó, y nervioso revisó a su alrededor en búsqueda de una cámara que atrapara el momento para la posteridad.

—Eres demasiado paranoico —le regañó Bianca minutos después, cuando su equipaje ya estaba en el maletero, y juntos estaban por incorporarse al tráfico de la ciudad—. Te digo que nadie que nos viera le importó. No te ofendas, pero aquí no eres tan famoso como en Alemania, así que puedes ser tú mismo sin temor a que una multitud de fans se abalance sobre ti e intente asaltarte.

—No es eso —gruñó Gustav, que no en balde había sufrido los estragos de la fama como para olvidar sus nefastas consecuencias y actuar acorde a ello—. Bah, como sea, ¿qué tal tu vuelo?

—Regular. Es extraño volar tantas horas y aterrizar apenas un poco después de cuando se supone que aborde mi avión. Supongo que de regreso será al contrario.

—Seh, y te preguntarás a dónde se fue un día completo de tu vida. —Aclarándose la garganta, Gustav buscó que su tono de voz no revelara más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a compartir—. ¿Quieres que vayamos al departamento y descanses un rato, o prefieres salir a comer algo? La comida de los aviones nunca es buena, pero seguro que también quieres tomar una ducha y quitarte la mugre del vuelo.

—De hecho —lo sorprendió Bianca al elegir justo la tercera opción que él había preferido no sugerirle—, me gustaría ir contigo al estudio. Me has hablado tanto del lugar y de lo que hacen ahí que tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos…

—Oh… —Remolón, Gustav fingió indiferencia—. ¿Segura? Porque los demás están trabajando con cosas de oficina y papelería, así que no va a ser nada interesante.

En realidad, lo que Gustav quería era alargar el primer encuentro entre Bianca y Georgie, no tanto por si acaso su novia se olía que algo había cambiado entre ellos (que lo dudaba; años de experiencia en disimular no eran en balde) sino para evitarle a la bajista el dolor que él mismo conocía de cuando Henning había ido de visita. Era una insulsa prórroga a lo inevitable, pero de eso a nada…

—Aun así, no importa. De todos modos quiero pasar y saludar a tus amigos. He traído algunos souvenirs de Alemania y me gustaría entregárselos personalmente.

Consciente de que un ‘pero’ más en sus argumentos serviría para disparar señales de alarma, Gustav aceptó de mala gana.

—Vale…

 

La llegada al estudio de Gustav y Bianca atrajo miradas de reproche por parte de los gemelos hacia el baterista, que en su lugar optó por ignorarlos a ellos y centrarse en Georgie, que seguía trabajando sobre unas hojas de papel y haciendo anotaciones apresuradas a lápiz.

A pesar de la reacción inicial, Bill y Tom se recuperaron rápido, y se apresuraron a darle la bienvenida a Bianca y a hacerle las preguntas de rigor acerca de su vuelo y qué tal le parecía la ciudad hasta el momento. Georgie en cambio permaneció cabizbaja, y si bien le dio un recibimiento cálido con una sonrisa que _aparentaba_ ser sincera, Gustav vio a través de su fachada y lo que encontró ahí no le gustó nadita.

—Gustav me habló tanto de este sitio que había imaginado todo menos esto —dijo Bianca, admirándose del amplio espacio con el que contaban, y la distribución caótica que colocaba a la cafetera al lado del sanitario, los sofás dándole la espalda al área de grabación, y el set de batería de Gustav al frente de los micrófonos—. En el buen sentido, por supuesto, que todo esto es genial.

—Ese es el plan —dijo Bill—: Que el disco también sea genial.

Tras un pequeño tour por las inmediaciones, Gustav ya daba por sentado que podría convencer a Bianca de marcharse de ahí y ello aliviar la atmósfera pesada que se había posado sobre todos ellos menos su chica, pero entonces ella propuso que por la hora y su energía rebosante a pesar de haber dormido la mayor parte del vuelo, salieran a comer algo.

—Por la hora sería casi una cena —comentó Tom tras consultar su reloj—, pero…

Tom intercambió una mirada con Bill, y luego ambos miraron a Georgie, que continuaba escribiendo sin cesar y no les prestaba atención.

—La verdad es que-… —Empezó Bill lo que Gustav imaginaba que sería un pretexto plausible de por qué no podían unírseles, pero entonces Georgie le interrumpió.

—Es una buena idea, siempre y cuando no sea nada elegante, porque ahora mismo yo… —Y se señaló los jeans desgastados y la playera deslucida que vestía. Además de eso, su cabello, por lo general lacio y planchado, estaba recogido en una coleta baja y con aspecto desarreglado. En conjunto Georgie no era la Georgie que los demás conocían, y hasta entonces lo habían podido apreciar.

—¿Segura? —Corroboró Gustav con desasosiego.

—Claro. Y si Bianca acepta sugerencias, yo diría que fuéramos a ese sitio donde preparan hamburguesas a la parrilla y le ponen doble ración de pepinillos.

Bianca sonrió. —Por mí bien, que ahora mismo tengo un hambre canina.

—Bueno… —Se acarició Bill la nuca—. En marcha, pues…

—¿Ya terminaste con tu llamada? —Preguntó Georgie mientras recogían sus cosas y se preparaban para salir y cerrar el estudio hasta el día siguiente.

—De momento. Más tarde les contaré, que no me lo van a creer —dijo el menor de los gemelos, luchando la contracción involuntaria que curvaba sus labios y lo traicionaba—. Pero es bueno, de hecho, excelente para nuestros planes con el disco, pero mientras no se confirme nada prefiero guardarlo para mí.

—O sea que sólo Tom sabrá —respondió Georgie, y ambos Kaulitz rieron entre dientes al unísono.

Si bien la camaradería que reinaba entre ellos era auténtica, Gustav se sintió una vez más excluido del grupo compacto que conformaban Georgie y los gemelos cuando estos tenían la impresión de que la bajista se encontraba en desventaja. Claro que semanas atrás habían hecho lo mismo con él mientras Georgie se marchaba con Henning, pero no era lo mismo ser el excluido y saber que nada podía hacer al respecto.

—¿Listo? —Le apuró Bianca, y por inercia Gustav le dio la mano.

La cuestión del transporte tuvo la inconveniencia de separarlos en dos grupos, y para mal con el equipaje de Bianca ocupando el portaequipaje y los asientos traseros, se dictaminó que Georgie se marchara con los gemelos en la camioneta de Tom y que ya se encontrarían en el restaurante.

Durante el trayecto de no más de quince minutos Gustav permaneció silencioso como una tumba, y de nada sirvió que Bianca lo sondeara por información, ya que éste respondió lo mismo que un muro, y sin embargo Bianca no dio muestras de preocuparse por ello o de insistir, sino que en cambio encendió la radio y buscó una estación pop de su preferencia.

Al restaurante fueron los segundos en llegar, y para entonces Georgie ya estaba sentada entre los gemelos, y los tres cuchicheaban en voz baja de algo que Gustav no sabía con certeza pero que fácilmente se imaginaba…

Sentándose frente a ellos, Gustav y Bianca recibieron de la mesera en turno los menús, y aprovecharon para hacer sus pedidos de bebida.

—Todo se ve delicioso —dijo Bianca repasando las variedades de hamburguesas con las que contaba el local—. Me va a costar decidirme.

—Prueba la número diecisiete —sugirió Georgie con una normalidad tal que hizo a Gustav levantar la vista de su menú y contemplar aquel intercambio de palabras con el corazón latiéndole más en el área de la garganta que en el pecho donde debería estar—. Pero si te gusta el tocino, entonces la ocho es una excelente opción.

—Yo pediré la once —dijo Bill.

—Y yo la doce —secundó Tom—, pero con una porción extra de papas fritas.

Bajando su menú hasta que quedó plano sobre la mesa, Bianca se auxilió con Georgie, quien con toda paciencia le explicó las diferencias entre las hamburguesas del menú y le iba sugiriendo la que mejor se adaptaba a sus gustos.

Al final Bianca se decantó por la número quince, y Gustav a su vez escogió la nueve, que era una pieza jumbo con doble ración de carne, tocino, jamón, y se entregaba en un plato grande con tres tipos de papas. Por alguna extraña razón, su apetito se había disparado de golpe, y además, razonó él, con la boca llena y pasando bocado se le eximiría de tener que participar en una hipotética conversación de mesa.

Sus pronósticos, si bien no fueron errados, tampoco fueron del todo correctos, puesto que fue Bianca de la mano de Bill quienes dominaron la charla que se presentó durante su comida, y su novia no dejaba de preguntarle su opinión de esto y aquello, al punto en que más de una ocasión Gustav se atragantó con su comida procurando responder lo antes posible.

Luego de casi dos horas ahí y después de haberse pedido helado de postre, los cinco dieron por finalizada su comida ahí, y fue Georgie quien se dirigió a Gustav y le dijo:

—Bianca y tú adelántense al departamento. Yo iré con Bill y Tom a su casa. Tom recién se compró una guitarra nueva y me la quiere mostrar, así que llegaré más tarde.

Gustav abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió. En cambio un repentino frío le bañó de pies a cabeza, y el estremecimiento que eso le provocó le hizo soltar un gimoteo apenas perceptible. —¿P-Por qué? —Alcanzó a farfullar a duras penas y con la lengua pegada al paladar.

—Duh, porque quiere verla. Es una pieza de colección, y sólo Georgie entiende de esto, que tú con tu batería y Bill con su voz no saben apreciar de un buen instrumento de cuerda como es debido —dijo Tom, con tal naturalidad que de no ser porque el muslo de Bianca rozaba el suyo, Gustav se lo habría creído.

—No me tardaré —prometió Georgie—. Y así les dará tiempo a ustedes dos de… Uhm, ya saben…

Gustav frunció el ceño, y a su lado Bianca soltó una risita.

Indispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados, Gustav volvió a la carga. —Pero-…

—Por Diox, Gustav —dijo Bill exasperado y con un bufido—. Que Georgie se vendrá un par de horas con nosotros, no un mes entero, así que no exageres.

—Aun así… Es que, ¿no habíamos quedado en…? —Con la mente en blanco y buscando cómo continuar esa mentira, Gustav se removió incómodo en su asiento, pero de poco le sirvió porque Georgie no cedió.

—Lo haremos después, ¿va? Así tendrás el departamento para ustedes solos y yo… conoceré a la nueva guitarra de Tom.

—La llamaré Marilyn —anunció el mayor de los gemelos, que tenía para cada uno de sus instrumentos un nombre de mujer.

Bajo ese acuerdo fue que Georgie se marchó con los gemelos, y Gustav con Bianca muy a pesar del desconcierto de éste, que de nuevo, durante el viaje en automóvil, apenas si abrió la boca.

—Estás muy silencioso —le comentó Bianca apenas se estacionaron frente al complejo departamental, y Gustav se excusó apretándose la nariz entre dos dedos.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza. —Lo cual, sin ser una mentira del todo, tampoco era la causa principal de su repentino mal humor.

Forzándose a no hacer de aquel viaje un recuerdo amargo para Bianca, Gustav aspiró aire a profundidad, y tras exhalarlo por la boca consintió en un cambio de actitud que tenía que empezar en ese mismo instante.

—Ven. No es la gran cosa y apenas si tenemos muebles porque así se convino; de paso Georgie y yo apenas si compramos lo necesario, pero te aseguro que no es ningún basurero.

—No te preocupes. Que vine a verte a ti, no a las habilidades que puedas tener como decorador —le tranquilizó Bianca, que había entrelazado su brazo con el de él mientras subían las escaleras.

—Es el piso del fondo —la guió Gustav, y haciendo alarde de su caballerosidad, introdujo la llave en la perilla y abrió la puerta con una fluorita de su mano libre—. Adelante, _mademoiselle_.

—Oh, es lindo aquí y-… ¡AHHHH! —Chilló Bianca, cuando apenas poner un pie dentro del piso apareció Maxi derrapando por el piso y ahuyentándole con sus más potentes ladridos de fiero guardián.

Haciendo a un lado el que era un perro que a duras penas llegaba a los tres, sumo cuatro kilos de peso, su agilidad para moverse era similar a la de una flecha, y sus pequeñas mandíbulas llenas de dientes blancos y que resaltaban contra su pelaje negro se abrían sin parar y se cerraban en un chasquido.

—¡Basta, Maxi! —Le amonestó Gustav, y eso sirvió para que el diminuto perro de Georgie guardara silencio. Sin embargo, su pelaje se erizó, y en su hocico se continuaron viendo los dientes filosos con los que demostraba su desagrado por la intrusa que osaba entrar en sus dominios privados.

—¡¿Qué condenada rata peluda es esa?! —Gimoteó Bianca con histeria, que yéndose a refugiar detrás de Gustav, le clavaba las uñas en los brazos—. ¡¿Cómo diablos se metió al departamento?!

—Vive aquí, _Püppchen_ —dijo Gustav, tratando de desasirse de ella—. Es Maxi, ¿recuerdas? El perro de Georgie. te he hablado antes de él.

—¡¿Ese es Maxi?! —Sin que sus niveles de perturbación bajaran ni un gramo, Bianca volvió a asomarse al interior del departamento, donde a la mitad del recibidor continuaba Maxi en posición de ataque y listo a clavarle los dientes en la yugular. O mejor dicho, el tobillo, que con su tamaño era un milagro que parado en sus patas traseras pudiera apoyar su cabeza en la rodilla de su dueña, ya ni hablar de mayores distancias—. Tienes que estar bromeando… Ese perro es la encarnación del demonio.

—Es tan sólo Maxi. Debe estar nervioso porque no sabe quién eres, pero apenas te conozca seguro que se encariña contigo.

—¿Es así con los desconocidos?

—Pues… Uh…

Remontando su memoria a un par de semanas atrás en el tiempo, Gustav rememoró la misma actitud desconfiada y recelosa de su dueña que había mantenido Maxi en presencia de Henning. Si bien Gustav había limitado su tiempo de interacción con el novio de la bajista, al compartir techo por esos cinco días había tenido oportunidad en más de una ocasión de presenciar cómo la animosidad entre Henning y Maxi alcanzaba límites que iban más allá de la tolerancia. El minúsculo perro era en realidad amigable y cariñoso con cualquiera, y ese carácter de naturaleza afable abarcaba humanos tanto como otros perros y hasta gatos, por lo que Gustav se había sorprendido la primera vez que sorprendió a Henning intentando bajar a Maxi de la manta que Georgie había colocado sobre el sofá para que no lo manchara con pelos sueltos, y éste le había respondido con un mordisco en el que poco le faltó a Henning perder un dedo.

Al respecto, y ya después de la partida de Henning, le había revelado Georgie que entre ellos dos existía un desagrado mutuo y declarado. En gran medida porque a Henning no le gustaba ninguna clase de animal, y mucho menos “un perro peludo y negro que parece rata de pelo largo”, según sus palabras, por lo que en su departamento en Hamburg lo había recluido a ciertas áreas y restringido otras, de tal modo en que Henning había pasado de dormir en una canasta al lado de la cama de Georgie a el cuarto de la alacena, donde la bajista le había confesado a Gustav que Maxi odiaba, y que seguido arrastraba su mantita fuera de ahí y se recostaba detrás de uno de los sillones de la sala, muy para disgusto de Henning, quien estaba convencido de que el perro lo hacía sólo y exclusivamente para fastidiarlo.

Por lógica había supuesto Gustav que esa mala relación tenía sus raíces en el comportamiento mezquino con el que Henning trataba a Maxi, pero ni en un millón de años habría supuesto que el tierno perro le gruñera a Bianca como lo estaba haciendo en tiempo presente.

—Vamos, campeón —le llamó con chasquidos y buscando ganarse sus favores de vuelta—. Soy yo, Gusti-Pooh, ¿recuerdas?; aquí no pasa nada.

—¿Gusti-Pooh? —Preguntó Bianca temblando a sus espaldas, y el baterista la ignoró.

—Maxi, tranquilo… Eso es… Buen chico, muy buen chico…

Bajando las orejas que antes tenía en posición de alerta, Maxi soltó un aullido lastimero y retrocedió dos pasos, pero en ningún momento apartó la vista de Bianca, que continuaba viéndolo por encima del hombro de Gustav.

—¡Cógelo, Gus! ¡Cógelo o me va a morder! —Imploró ella, y al baterista no le quedó de otra que levantar a Maxi con un brazo y permitirle así a Bianca que entrara con su equipaje.

Contra su pecho, Maxi se tranquilizó un poco, pero siguió temblando.

—Hey… —Pegó Gustav la mejilla contra su cabecita peluda, y a cambio Maxi le lamió la punta de la nariz con cariño—. ¿Qué pasó, Maxi? Ese de antes no eras tú.

—Tal vez está rabioso —sugirió Bianca, y al instante Gustav la fulminó con una mirada de enojo—. Era sólo una sugerencia… —Musitó esta vez, frunciendo los labios en un puchero.

—Probablemente se sintió amenazado cuando te vio entrar y pensó que eras un ladrón. Debí haber pasado yo primero y ya está. Dale unos minutos y seguro que dentro de poco busca que le hagas mimos.

—Y hasta cree que lo haré… —Gruñó Bianca, que se abrazaba a sí misma y lucía cansada—. Debe ser porque huele a Boris en mí, y típico, como perro odia a los gatos.

—No lo creo —dijo Gustav—. Algunas veces lo llevó Georgie a casa de Franziska y Franny tiene varios gatos, pero en ningún momento intentó Maxi atacarlos. De hecho los ignoró por completo.

—Bah, lo que sea. —Halando de su maleta, Bianca se paró entre las dos puertas que suponía eran las recámaras—. ¿Cuál es la tuya?

Gustav lo guió al interior de sus aposentos, y por lo que él sentía que era la millonésima vez en los últimos tres días, barrió con la mirada cada superficie en búsqueda de cualquier signo que delatara su infidelidad con Georgie. Igual había hecho la bajista antes de la llegada de Henning, y Gustav la había tachado de paranoica luego de que ésta lavara las sábanas y el edredón dos veces antes de volverlo a poner, además de abrir ventanas para airear la atmósfera y revisar cada rincón en búsqueda de elementos incriminatorios. Por su parte él había hecho eso y más, yendo tan lejos como para vaciar cajones y hacer un conteo de condones para mantener en el buró de noche, además de ensayar su respuesta por si Bianca los encontraba: “Los compré para nosotros”, dicho lo más franco posible.

—Te gusta el azul, ¿verdad? —Dijo Bianca apenas tuvo oportunidad—. Dos de tus edredones en casa son azules también. Y yo pensaba que tu color favorito era el rojo.

—Y lo es. Es sólo que… Mi viejo cobertor cuando todavía vivía con mis padres era de este mismo tono de azul y…

—Qué bobada —desdeñó Bianca sin malicia aquella información—. De ser así, entonces yo habría insistido en que compráramos un cobertor de Hello Kitty como el que tuve hasta los doce años. Te habrías visto taaan masculino envuelto en encajes de color rosa y blanco.

—Bah.

Señalándole dónde podía acomodar su maleta y cajones en los cuales su ropa era más que bienvenida, Gustav permaneció en pie y de espaldas a la cama cuando captó de Bianca un cierto interés.

—¿Sabes? Georgie prometió no volver antes de un par de horas. Es muy amable de su parte si me lo preguntas, que seguro entendió que tú y yo necesitábamos de ese tiempo a solas para, uhm, reconectar.

En donde antes habría sentido el deseo burbujeando en su bajo vientre, esta vez encontró Gustav un frío glacial, y su situación no mejoró aunque Bianca se quitó la playera que vestía y le presumió del nuevo sostén de Victoria’s Secret que había comprado especialmente para aquel encuentro.

—Tiene unas bragas a juego —le susurró ella al oído—, ¿quieres verlas?

Asintiendo con desgana, Gustav se dejó guiar para abrirle el botón y la cremallera de los jeans, y Bianca salió de ellos con movimientos sensuales a los cuales ningún otro hombre se habría resistido, pero que en el caso de Gustav no contribuyeron a nada. En sus propios pantalones había ausencia de una erección, y el baterista se mortificó cuando Bianca restregó su pelvis contra la de él y descubrió que sus intentos de seducción habían quedado sólo en eso.

—¿Pasa algo? —Le preguntó en voz baja y eludiendo su mirada para no avergonzarlo.

—Yo… —Gustav suspiró—. Anoche apenas si dormí, y la verdad es que… —«Georgie me dejó seco, y hace menos de doce horas que hicimos el amor tres veces; no me queda nada para ti»—. Es que todavía no he hecho la digestión de esa hamburguesa, uhm, y me siento lleno de más.

—Puedo prepararte un té de hierbabuena, es bueno para esos malestares. Y quizá después…

—Si, después —aceptó Gustav, escurriéndose del agarre de Bianca y enfilando con dirección a la cocina.

Bianca se le unió unos minutos después, de vuelta vestida con su ropa de viaje y expresión de desencanto patente. Pero de igual modo fue quien se encargó de prepararle el té, y quien después lo animó a volver al dormitorio a continuar justo en el punto donde lo habían dejado antes.

Con gran esfuerzo logró Gustav una erección, y ponerse el condón le resultó hasta más molesto que de costumbre, puesto que con Georgie, al hacerlo algunas veces analmente habían prescindido de ellos, y el resultado era que no quería volver a usar uno si de él dependía… Lo cual no era el caso, pues si bien Bianca había sugerido que en vista de que eran monógamos y ya estaban cerca de cumplir un año juntos, lo ideal sería hacerse las pruebas pertinentes y sustituir los preservativos por otro anticonceptivo, pero Gustav se había negado en rotundo. En su argumento principal había esgrimido que podían reforzar su seguridad usando dos métodos paralelos, pero no reemplazar con ello los condones. Una verdad a medias, puesto que su razón principal era que no confiaba en Bianca como había confiado con Georgie. Hacer el amor sin condón exigía una fe total en el otro, y no había nadie en el mundo en quien depositara esa confianza como lo hacía cuando se trataba de Georgie.

Meses atrás, cuando esa charla había salido a colación, Bianca se lo había tomado a mal y ofendido. De paso, le preguntó si con aquella exnovia lo había hecho sin condón, y Gustav no había tenido el corazón para mentirle al respecto, así que sí, se lo había confirmado, y Bianca había llorado. Había sido una pauta sobre la cual después se encaminó su relación, y en donde por acuerdo tácito la presencia de condones en sus relaciones sexuales era mandatoria, sin excusas ni pretextos.

Apartando esos pensamientos de su mente, Gustav se esforzó en mantenerse en el presente, dando todo de sí para que aquel encuentro fuera del agrado de Bianca. Para ello hizo uso de cada preferencia que ésta tenía, desde su debilidad por lo besos en el cuello, hasta el ritmo de embestidas cortas y rápidas que eran sus favoritas. Y en vista de que él ni estaba de ánimos para correrse, Gustav se aseguró de que Bianca si lo hiciera, y segundos después él fingió lo mismo con los ojos cerrados y una desazón permanente en el alma.

Aquello al menos contribuyó a que Bianca cediera al sueño, y dejándola arropada bajo las mantas fue que Gustav se vistió y salió con cautela a las áreas comunes. De su lado estuvo la suerte cuando descubrió que todavía estaba a solas, y ello contribuyó a que Gustav decidiera salir al pasillo y fumar ahí en lugar del balconcillo. Maxi le acompañó, y los dos permanecieron mirando más allá de la baranda las luces que dominaban esa área de Los Ángeles.

Georgie llegó casi una hora después, y era Tom el que la conducía. A Gustav no le pasó por alto que antes de decirse adiós compartieron un largo abrazo, pero ni ánimos tuvo para darle rienda suelta a sus celos, porque él mismo había hecho algo peor con Bianca rato atrás, y sería una completa hipocresía reclamarle eso cuando por su parte él no era ningún santo.

Lenta de pasos subió Georgie las escaleras y saludó primero a Maxi, a quien cargó en sus brazos y besó en la cabecita peluda.

—Hey —dijo después a Gustav, que ya iba por su cuarto cigarrillo y estaba considerando un quinto más—. ¿Cómo fue el… reencuentro?

—Bien, supongo. Bianca está dormida. El viaje la agotó.

—¿Sólo el viaje o…? —Pendiendo entre ambos quedó la ineludible verdad, y ya que Georgie había sido honesta antes con los días que había pasado con Henning, Gustav no se contuvo.

—También tuvimos sexo. Pero no fue tan… —Con la lengua acalambrada, Gustav deseó poder explicarle a Georgie cuán poco significaba Bianca cuando ella estaba en su vida de manera directa, pero desertó de ello al leer en los ojos de Georgie que ésta ya lo sabía.

—A mí me pasó lo mismo —confesó ella a su vez—, pero se vuelve más fácil en los siguientes intentos. Hace que valga la pena el esfuerzo.

—Ah, vale.

Extendiéndole el cigarrillo del que fumaba, Gustav se sorprendió cuando Georgie lo rechazó.

—Me arde la garganta. Con los gemelos fumé media cajetilla, y he quedado asqueada del humo al menos por unos días.

—Bianca estará encantada de escucharte decir eso, y me chinchará para que haga lo mismo, joder… —Masculló Gustav, apagando la colilla a la que todavía le quedaban un par de caladas más y renunciando con ello al tiempo extra que se podrían conseguir ahí afuera—. Por cierto…

Procediendo a explicarle el extraño comportamiento que había manifestado Maxi cuando vio a Bianca, a Gustav no se le escapó la sonrisa retorcida que Georgie llevaba en labios mientras le acariciaba el lomo a su querida mascota.

—Bueno —dictaminó apenas Gustav terminó de contar su historia—, ya me disculparé con ella por la conducta de Maxi. Seguro que Bianca lo entenderá.

Gustav gruñó. La verdad es que lo dudaba, y ponía en tela de juicio que Bianca fuera a quedarse tranquila con unas simples disculpas. Después del modo en que Maxi le había gruñido, se esperaba que Bianca pidiera encerrarlo en el cuarto de Georgie durante su estancia, y las negativas de ésta a hacerle eso a su mascota.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Georgie, repitiendo la misma pregunta que le había hecho Bianca horas atrás y que Gustav no se sentía con ánimos de contestar.

—Nada nuevo —dijo presionándose la base de la nariz—. Es sólo que no parece que éste sea el inicio de una buena semana. Como lunes ha sido una porquería.

—Pero mañana es martes y… —Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Georgie se corrigió—. De hecho, _ya_ es martes. Tu suerte puede cambiar.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

La confirmación llevó a la decisión, y ésta a la acción. Presa de iguales dosis de valor e imprudencia, Gustav se acercó a Georgie y la besó de lleno en los labios. De inmediato aquel beso se volvió desesperado con lenguas sinuosas y dientes que entrechocaban entre sí, y de no haber sido porque Maxi todavía en brazos de Georgie chilló al verse comprimido entre sus dos cuerpos y los hizo separarse y tomar aire, habrían continuado hasta que la falta de oxígeno los hiciera perder el conocimiento.

Soltando a su mascota, que rápido se metió al departamento, Georgie se tocó el labio inferior todavía húmedo con la yema de su dedo índice y exhaló entrecortada: —Eso fue…

—Georgie…

—No digas nada. Ya es tarde, y yo, uhhh… Debo irme a la cama. También ha sido un día largo y difícil para mí. Buenas noches, Gusti.

—Buenas noches, Georgie.

Recibiendo de ella un último beso, esta vez en la comisura de los labios y tan ligero como si una mariposa se hubiera posado ahí, Gustav se sintió como la escoria del mundo.

No por Bianca, quien yacía dormida a un par de metros de distancia, ajena a la red de engaños y mentiras que se perpetraba a su alrededor; sino por Georgie, por quien lo habría dado todo si ella se lo pidiera. Todo. Y que ahora sufría…

 

Gustav despertó por el ruido que se escuchaba claro desde la cocina. Un vistazo a su reloj le confirmó que apenas eran las 7:08 de la mañana. No temprano para sus estándares, pero sí para las escasas horas que había dormido. Con toda seguridad era Georgie, a juzgar por las pisadas de Maxi que la seguían de aquí a allá, y al hecho indiscutible de que era Bianca quien le abrazaba desde atrás con un brazo en torno a su cintura.

Deslizándose fuera de su agarre, Gustav no se molestó en vestirse más allá de los bóxers que llevaba puestos, y así se dirigió a la cocina, en donde encontró a Georgie dándole la espalda, pero a diferencia de él, con ropa para salir y preparándose una botella de agua para su caminata matutina.

Sin mediar ningún pensamiento cuerdo en sus acciones, Gustav se acercó a Georgie, e hizo notar su presencia al abrazarla con ambos brazos en torno a su cintura y asirla a su cuerpo. Un beso en su cuello cerró el acuerdo, y lo que en un inicio fue tensión, al cabo de una fracción de segundo se transformó en alivio.

—Me asustaste, bobo.

—Buenos días a ti también.

—¿Y Bianca?

—Sigue dormida.

Georgie giró la cabeza, y por el ángulo, sólo atinó a besar a Gustav en la punta de la nariz.

—¿Vas a pasear a Maxi?

—Como cada mañana.

—Espera. No te vayas sin mí.

—Cinco minutos, Gus, ni uno más, o Maxi mojará alguna pared y te haré a ti limpiarlo.

En tiempo récord se lavó Gustav los dientes y la cara, pasó por el retrete, y en total sigilo se vistió en su habitación con la primera camiseta y par de bermudas que encontró. El mismo caso para los zapatos, y para lidiar con su cabello de punta por la almohada, una gorra.

—Vaya, tres minutos con cincuenta segundos. Me impresionas —le elogió Georgie, que ya había terminado de ponerle a Maxi la cadena y se estaba guardando en el bolsillo trasero una bolsa para sus desechos—. ¿Listo?

—En marcha.

Su paseo por los alrededores, que por lo general tenía una duración entre media hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos se alargó esa mañana hasta casi una hora y media. En acuerdo tácito, ninguno de los dos quería volver al departamento, así que se ocuparon con Maxi de dar una vuelta extra por el parque, y de regreso pasar por una cafetería con mesas al exterior y en donde no tuvieron ningún inconveniente en aceptar a Maxi siempre y cuando se comportara, lo que el pequeño perro hizo a la perfección.

Así Gustav y Georgie disfrutaron de un café y bizcochos, que sin ser de sus panes favoritos, cumplieron el cometido de alargar su estancia. Mientras estuvieron ahí hablaron del disco y de lo poco que les quedaba para marcharse de vuelta a Alemania, pero en ningún momento salió el nombre de Bianca a colación, ni tampoco hicieron alusión alguna a que las cosas entre ellos dos tendrían que cambiar de manera definitiva durante el resto de los días que les quedaban.

Tras pagar la cuenta volvieron al departamento a paso de tortuga, y apenas cruzar el umbral de la puerta principal se toparon con el aroma inconfundible de tortitas de papa y salchichas asadas. El toque americano lo daba la pila de naranjas exprimidas y los tres vasos de jugo recién exprimido que Bianca estaba colocando sobre la mesa a pesar de que ésta sólo tenía dos asientos.

—Huele increíble —comentó Georgie, descalzándose en la entrada y después agachándose para soltar a Maxi, que por su impaciencia por acercarse al tazón de agua le hacía difícil la tarea con sus movimientos erráticos.

—Sí, pensé que sería un buen detalle hacerles el desayuno —dijo Bianca con tirantez—, pero ya no estaba tan segura después de que desperté y descubrí que no había nadie más en el departamento. Te llamé por teléfono, Gustav, pero lo olvidaste en la mesita de noche.

—Ah, sí. Es que normalmente no lo llevo conmigo en las mañanas cuando salimos a pasear a Maxi.

Sirviendo las porciones en los platos, Bianca dio un gruñido evasivo. —¿Y fueron muy lejos? Hace ya rato que estoy en pie. Cualquiera diría que recorrieron medio maratón.

—Sólo a un parque que está cerca de aquí, y de regreso pasamos por un café. No te enojes con Gustav, fue idea mía —se echó Georgie la culpa—. Fui yo quien le pidió acompañarme, y como de paso es una cafetería donde venden mi variedad favorita, se me hizo fácil pedirle que esperara conmigo.

—Ah, vale… —Aplacando su enfado a niveles razonables, Bianca terminó de colocar los platos sobre la mesita y suspiró—. No sé si cabremos los tres… Este sitio en verdad que es reducido.

—Eso es porque no conociste el primer apartamento en el que estuvimos al grabar el primer disco —dijo Gustav, que todavía tenía pesadillas del escaso espacio con el que habían contado por aquel entonces y desde entonces sufría un leve caso de claustrofobia—. Eso sí que era pequeño, y no tonterías.

—Seh —confirmó Georgie su afirmación—. El área de la regadera era tan reducida que no podía lavarme el cabello sin golpear con los codos la pared y la cortina.

—Oh. —A pesar de que aquel testimonio por parte de Georgie era cierto, no por ello pasaba él por alto la única ocasión en la que ellos dos se habían metido a bañar juntos bajo el chorro de esa misma regadera y lo poco que les había importado la falta de espacio. Había sido un par de días antes de perder juntos la virginidad, cuando en una etapa de exploración y tanteo habían aprovechado una salida de los gemelos al cine y se habían despojado de sus ropas con toda la intención de toquetearse. Su encuentro había concluido con besos lánguidos bajo el chorro del agua tibia, y una carrera desenfrenada a su habitación cuando de pronto los gemelos volvieron porque la función se había cancelado y nada más les apeteció.

Eran días más felices, concluyó Gustav para sí, compartiendo una sonrisa con Georgie, que no necesitó de más para adivinarle el pensamiento y sonrojarse.

Ajena a ello, Bianca los instó a sentarse a comer, pero de nuevo, la disyuntiva de ser tres y tener a la mano sólo dos sillas provocó que nadie tomara asiento.

—Coman ustedes. Yo tengo antes que hacer una llamada —se disculpó Georgie.

—Tu comida se va a enfriar —dijo Gustav, pero la bajista hizo lo desdeñó con un quiebre de su muñeca y desapareció con rumbo a su recámara. La puerta que cerró detrás de sí lo resumió todo.

—Qué amable —comentó Bianca, y sin más hincó el diente al contenido de su plato.

Gustav la imitó, pero era como si por su boca pasara aserrín y cartón, porque lo que antes le había olido a un manjar de los dioses a pesar de su simplicidad, de pronto no tenía ningún significado si por ello Georgie había decidido que su compañía no era requerida y se había retirado para no estorbarles.

Por un lado, era una acción en exceso amable de su parte, pero por el otro también era una estrategia de protección a sus propios sentimientos, y ello sólo contribuyó a que el pecho de Gustav se contrajera en dolorosos espasmos.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Bianca cuando por tercera vez Gustav se llevó la mano al pecho y se presionó ahí.

—Agruras —mintió éste, seguro de que su padecimiento era más de tipo emocional. Empujando su plato a medio comer al frente, Gustav movió la cabeza de lado a lado—. Ya no quiero más.

Aquel comentario tenía dos significados, pero Bianca sólo comprendió el más obvio.

—No comas más y ya está. ¿Sabes? Me preocupas. Anoche también te cayó pesada la comida. Tal vez sean todos los excesos y los desvelos acumulados los que-…

Ignorando a Bianca hablar de su mala alimentación y pésimos hábitos restantes, y que de seguir así debería revisarse con un médico, Gustav se preguntó si ya desde un inicio su novia le había fastidiado como lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso instante.

¿Había sido desde siempre así o era algo de lo que apenas se percataba? Observándola entre sorbos a su jugo de naranja que sólo empeoró el ardor que sentía en el esófago, Gustav descubrió que sí, Bianca le irritaba un poco. Tenía sobre todo que ver con la manera en que estaba sentada, cómo manipulaba los cubiertos, el ruido que hacía al masticar y… Pausando su línea de pensamiento, Gustav se replegó dentro de sí, comprendiendo en el acto que no era Bianca como tal, sino la ausencia de Georgie en Bianca, lo que a su vez la convertía en lo que él _no_ deseaba por definición.

—Sé que te sientes mal, pero… ¿Tan mal como para no salir? —Preguntó Bianca de pronto, ya con su plato limpio de comida y expectante a la respuesta de Gustav.

—Uhm, no. Coge tu bolso, te llevaré a conocer un par de sitios.

—¿Crees que Georgie quiera acompañarnos?

«No, lo dudo.» —Le preguntaré.

Y tal como esperaba, Georgie declinó amablemente su oferta, alegando que de igual modo había quedado con los gemelos para almorzar, y de paso deseándoles suerte en su día. A Bianca en especial le señaló un par de lugares interesantes para visitar, y ésta aceptó de buena gana sus recomendaciones.

Sin tiempo para una despedida en solitario, Gustav le dijo adiós a Georgie con un movimiento de su mano, y después se dejó llevar por Bianca, que ahora era quien marcaba la batuta en su vida y se aprovechaba de ello.

—Ahora sí, ¿qué sitios increíbles de LA me vas a mostrar?

—Tú espera y verás…

 

Sin proponérselo, Gustav llevó a Bianca a un ecléctico tour por LA que básicamente consistía en todos aquellos lugares por los que ya antes había paseado con Georgie. Fue así como visitaron una tienda de música e instrumentos que se especializaba en música con un mínimo de diez años de actualidad (en donde Bianca se aburrió al no encontrar nada de su gusto), una cafetería estilo años 50s (en la cual Bianca puso peros por lo grasoso del menú y se negó a probar las malteadas alegando que era muy temprano para tanta azúcar en su torrente sanguíneo), una librería de segunda mano (donde apenas poner un pie dentro Bianca estornudó sin parar y tuvieron que salir al exterior para que se le pasara el ataque) y un parque (para el cual Bianca se mostró indiferente).

—Joder, lo siento —se disculpó Gustav luego de comprarle a Bianca una paleta helada y los dos juntos irse a sentar a la sombra de un árbol—. Pensé que esto te gustaría.

—Y así fue, es sólo que… Yo esperaba algo más… Como un museo, o el paseo de la fama en Hollywood, al menos el muelle de Santa Mónica, o ¿Disneyland?

—¿Disneyland?

—Bueno, eso habría sido mejor que esa librería polvorienta a donde me llevaste —murmuró Bianca, por primera vez en el día revelando su desencanto—. Sabes que no soy exigente, pero no cruce medio mundo para visitar sitios que seguro no aparecen en ninguna guía de viajes. Prometí a mis padres y a mis amigas llevarles souvenirs de lugares famosos, no… No del parque al que acude gratis cualquier hijo del vecino. ¿Dónde está el glamour en eso, uh?

Molesto por el desprecio con el que Bianca estaba tratando aquellas áreas que para él tanto significaban, Gustav se cruzó de brazos y decidió que no se iba a esforzar más.

—Vale. Entonces elige tú y yo te conduciré hasta ahí.

—¿En serio? En ese caso…

Fue así como la tarde de aquel día Gustav recorrió algunos de los sitios turísticos más famosos de LA que él ya había conocido en viajes anteriores, pero que en lo personal no le habían creado ningún recuerdo en particular. Sonaba un tanto pretencioso explicarlo, y ni hablar de hacérselo a entender a Bianca tal como era para él, pero para Gustav tenía poco valor visitar monumentos famosos y demás sitios comerciales y populares por el simple hecho de que media vida bajo los reflectores le habían creado ansiedad al encontrarse rodeado de multitudes. Eso y que tenía la impresión de ya haberlo visto todo, y sus reservas de asombro se habían agotado salvo para ocasiones especiales, justo como no lo era esa...

De ello se cercioró cuando al visitar el paseo de la fama de Hollywood apenas si pudo contener una serie de bostezos conforme Bianca iba leyendo los nombres de la acera y su excitación iba en aumento. En su lista ya se habían topado con algunos de la agrupación The Beatles, así como de Michael Jackson, Madonna, Britney Spears y otras tantas celebridades menores de las que Gustav apenas tenía conocimiento pero que Bianca reconoció en el acto. De la industria cinematográfica, sin embargo, Gustav se asombró por algunos nombres de películas antiguas que él y Georgie habían visto durante algún maratón mientras cruzaban Europa en autobús.

A punto estuvo de comentárselo a Bianca, pero ella estaba absorta en la estrella de Shrek y preguntándose si llegarían a encontrar la de Harrison Ford, así que Gustav pasó de ello.

Al final su paseo terminó en una heladería italiana, donde Bianca se comió una ración doble de gelato y ésta se asombró por los tamaños gigantes.

—Aquí es diferente que en Europa —dijo Gustav—, y por eso es que te topas con tantas personas obesas por doquier…

—No seas cruel —le amonestó Bianca, que todavía no podía creer cómo su novio había rechazado el postre y se había contentado con una botella de agua—. A ti nada de aquí te asombra, ¿verdad? Sé que has hecho tu mejor esfuerzo, pero la cara de aburrido que traes no te la quita nadie.

Gustav se encogió de hombros. —Qué puedo decirte, salvo que sí… Además vine aquí a trabajar en el disco, y el resto no se equipara a Alemania.

—Pues deberías expandir tus horizontes. No todo es Magdeburg, ¿sabes? No todo se reduce a esa pequeña ciudad que ni pinta en los mapas internacionales.

—Mira a quién se lo dices —gruñó Gustav—. Que he visitado una veintena de países y una centena de ciudades y ningún lugar me parece tan bueno como Magdeburg.

—Por Dios —bufó Bianca—, que si así fuera nunca habrías salido de ahí y ya está. no habrías buscado la fama para conocer otros lugares.

—Bah.

—¡Pues bah! —Replicó ella, contagiada del mal humor que de Gustav se había permeado a su alrededor como un gas tóxico—. Que no entiendo cuál es tu problema. Desde ayer que llegué te has comportado rarísimo, así que si es algo en contra mía, mejor dímelo de una vez.

—No es eso. No eres tú. Soy y-…

—No me vengas con esos clichés, Gus —dijo Bianca, parando en seco y enfrentándose a él cara a cara. Al diablo con los otros transeúntes que les dedicaron miradas sucias por estar tapando el tránsito en la acera y discutiendo en alemán, que eso era más importante—. ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Es el disco? ¿Has discutido con tus amigos? ¿Pasó algo con tui familia? ¿O de lleno soy yo la que te irrita? —Atenta al titubeo en Gustav, Bianca obtuvo su respuesta—. Soy yo…

—También yo —murmuró Gustav—. No mentí cuando dije que soy yo…

—Pero… —Sufriendo de un empujón por estorbar en la vía, Bianca propuso dirigirse a una cafetería que se encontraba cerca, pero Gustav sacudió la cabeza.

—No, vamos al departamento.

—Pero Georgie…

—Presiento que ella no estará ahí.

Y en efecto, casi una hora después cuando estuvieron de vuelta en su piso se encontraron con una nota de Georgie garrapateada con prisa y en donde explicaba que los Kaulitz la habían invitado a Venice Beach y que volverían más tarde porque Bill tenía contemplado visitar un par de tiendas que se encontraban cerca. Al leer el mensaje, Gustav supuso que más tarde recibiría un mensaje de la bajista avisando que se quedaría a dormir con ellos en su casa, confirmando sus sospechas de que lo evitaba, o en todo caso, que le daba su tiempo con Bianca.

—Habla conmigo, Gus —le pidió Bianca, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Gustav y apretando la articulación—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo en estos casi dos meses que hemos estado separados? Lo que sea que haya pasado… prometo escucharte.

—Uhhh…

Ante la espada y la pared, Gustav escogió el camino fácil: Mentir.

—Te extrañé, es todo. Y ahora que por fin estamos juntos no sé cómo comportarme. Es… una soberana idiotez.

—¿Pero no estás molesto conmigo? ¿O insatisfecho? —Removió Bianca más la herida, y Gustav a cambio se volteó hacia ella y la rodeó en un fuerte abrazo con el que esperaba ahogar sus preguntas—. Gustav…

«Oh, Bianca», aspiró Gustav la fragancia de su cabello y no encontrando placer en ello, «no eres tú, pero he ahí el quid: No eres tú. No eres Georgie, no eres mía, no…»

Hastiado de lo que le parecían unas veinticuatro últimas horas de pesadilla, Gustav al menos agradeció el que Bianca se limitara a abrazarlo por igual y que no insistiera, ni indagara por una respuesta más clara de la que él podía ofrecerle.

En su lugar, lo guió al dormitorio, y una vez ahí le hizo compañía. Después de todo, era lo único para lo que ella estaba capacitada. Y a eso se redujo su intervención: A la sustitución de alguien más, que sin saberlo, era a quien Gustav en realidad anhelaba.

 

Contra todo pronóstico, el resto de la semana que pasó Bianca en LA resultó de lo más anodina.

Curado de esa primera mala experiencia, Gustav optó por darle carta a Bianca con respecto a los lugares que ella prefería visitar, y limitarse por su cuenta a acompañarla sin oponer resistencia. De ese modo acabó por volver a aquellos sitios turísticos de lo más populares pero que por su cuenta no le interesaban, y así darle el gusto a Bianca, que apenas cabía dentro de sí del gozo.

A Georgie apenas la vio, y lo mismo pasó con los gemelos, que la acogieron en su casa y se encargaron de proveerle compañía y distracción.

En cuanto al trabajo del disco, se dieron por satisfechos con veinte tracks grabados y listos para edición, y otros diez pendientes, en los que tenían contemplado trabajar más adelante en el año, una vez que se hubieran repuesto de los últimos dos meses de trabajo continuo.

Aquello representó para Gustav un alivio lo mismo que un pesar, porque se había acostumbrado tanto a su vida y rutinas con Georgie, que la mera idea de volver a Alemania a los brazos de Bianca le resultaba chocante y nada apetecible. Pero a la vez… Conforme transcurrían los días y Bianca sustituía a Georgie, aquel dolor que la ausencia de la bajista le provocaba se iba transformando de lacerante a sordo. Lo que el primer día de la llegada de Bianca había sido una herida que con cada palpitación de su corazón sangraba, al cabo de una semana era una cicatriz, que a pesar de hacerse notar con cada movimiento, contenía todo bajo esa delgada capa de piel.

Gustav lo razonó a su modo, y llegó a la conclusión de que en verdad el tiempo y el espacio lo curaban todo, o al menos servían como solución temporal a sus problemas…

Y fue así como la mañana anterior a su vuelo coincidieron él y Georgie empacando sus pertenencias y limpiando el departamento en el que habían vivido y convivido codo con codo durante las últimas casi nueve semanas de su existencia, y que de paso planeaban entregar en los mismas condiciones impolutas en las que les había sido entregado.

Bianca por su parte se había retirado a la habitación de Gustav para empacar su maleta, lo que dejaba a Gustav y Georgie en la cocina, indecisos de cuál iba a ser el destino de la escasa vajilla con la que habían contado durante su estancia.

—¿Es una bobada que me quiera llevar mi taza? —Preguntó Georgie más para sí que para Gustav, que experimentaba los mismos sentimientos por su contraparte—. No es como si en Hamburg me hicieran falta más trastes, además que desentonaría con la vajilla que Henning tiene allá, pero… Me pesa desecharla así sin más.

—Puedes dejarla en tu piso de Magdeburg —sugirió Gustav, que encaramado en una de las encimeras, se encargaba de vaciar las alacenas de víveres.

—Seguro, y para que acabe en una de las tantas cajas que tengo ahí… —Masculló Georgie en voz baja, y después cambiando el tema—. Todas las latas y demás que bajes de ahí ponlas en esta caja. Más tarde se las regalaré a la familia que vive en el piso de abajo.

—Ok.

Terminada la cocina se dividieron el resto de las áreas para vaciarlas, y el resultado final fueron dos cajas más repletas de productos a medio terminar pero para los que ellos ya no tenían uso. De nuevo, Georgie lo solucionó al sugerir que se los obsequiaran a la familia que vivía abajo, y fue lo que motivó a Gustav a preguntar si Georgie los conocía.

—Por supuesto. Algunas veces nos hemos topado cerca del buzón y charlamos unos minutos. Son de Honduras, así que se sorprendieron cuando les hablé un poco en español, pero menos mal que ya tienen viviendo aquí más de diez años y hablan inglés a la perfección.

—Oh, no sabía…

—Y yo olvidé mencionártelo, así que no pasa nada —dijo Georgie, restándole importancia al asunto a pesar del mohín que aquel dato en apariencia sin valor había terminado por provocar en Gustav.

En sí no era tanto el que Georgie hubiera hecho migas con los demás inquilinos del edificio, sino que Gustav se lamentaba el no haber aprovechado mejor su tiempo ahí. A diferencia de Georgie, que según lo que ésta le había contado había conocido a sus vecinos y entablado conversación con ellos, Gustav ni se había percatado de quiénes vivían en la planta baja, e incluso si lo había hecho, lo había olvidado. Lo cual era… normal. Nada fuera de sus hábitos de siempre. Ni en Magdeburg se había hecho amigo de sus vecinos de planta, y en ningún momento eso le había afectado, pero…

La diferencia radicaba no en lo que había hecho o no durante su tiempo en LA, sino en que no quería que esa etapa de su vida llegara a su fin, y se estaba lamentando por todo, desde el no haber conocido a esa familia de Honduras, hasta no haber sido más codicioso con la compañía de Georgie. Porque una vez terminaran de empacar sus maletas, sería el momento del adiós, y Gustav no estaba listo para ello…

Lo peor a su parecer, era que abordarían vuelos diferentes. Georgie tenía programada una salida a las siete en punto de la mañana en un vuelo de dos escalas, lo que la obligaba a presentarse en el aeropuerto tres horas antes, y eso incluía su negativa a que nadie más que los gemelos la acompañaran a la terminal, que como justificó ella su decisión, ese par todavía no se habría ido a la cama y seguro que podían compartir una última comida en alguno de los puestos del aeropuerto. Gustav y Bianca por el otro lado tenían un vuelo de cuatro escalas a las diez de la mañana, y bajo ese argumento se había amparado Bianca para no salir junto con Georgie de madrugada y mejor esperar una hora más razonable para ellos, incluso si eso implicaba coger un taxi como transporte al aeropuerto.

De nada le había servido a Gustav rezongar al respecto, porque Bianca se negó en rotundo a que él se fuera con sus amigos al aeropuerto a despedir a Georgie. Justificó ella su decisión porque no le apetecía después tener que irse por su cuenta, y dado que el aeropuerto se encontraba a una distancia considerable, tampoco era factible para Gustav regresar por Bianca, porque corrían con tiempos precisos y un embotellamiento podría ocasionar que perdieran su sitio en el vuelo.

A manera de conciliación, había sido sugerencia de Bianca el que ellos cinco se reunieran a cenar para decirse su adiós oficial y todo eso, pero Gustav no había quedado nada contento, dado que Bianca se había incluido como una más del grupo, cuando en realidad él habría preferido hasta prescindir de los gemelos y disfrutar de esas últimas horas sin restricciones y libres re mordimiento y culpa que todavía le quedaban con Georgie.

De nuevo su mal genio tomó lo mejor de sí, y cuando terminaron de empacar sus pertenencias, regalar los sobrantes (para ello Gustav bajó con Georgie y aceptó gustoso una taza de café que les ofrecieron Darcel y Belia) y fotografiar las instalaciones como medida de seguridad para demostrar que las entregaban en la misma condición en que habían sido recibidas, fue Georgie quien le hizo una ofrenda de paz al sentarse a su lado en el sofá de la sala y preguntar:

—¿Puedo hacer algo para que tu humor mejore? Porque francamente… Ir a comer contigo lanzando miradas de dardo a todo tu alrededor no me suena divertido.

—Es… —Gustav se masajeó el puente de la nariz—. No me hagas caso.

—Imposible. Hasta Bianca notó que te pasa algo, pero a diferencia de mí ella prefirió sacarte la vuelta.

Gustav gruñó. —Vale.

—En serio, Gus…

—Yo no… No estoy listo para irme. No quiero hacerlo —dijo de pronto el baterista, decidido a ser claro son sus emociones—. No quiero volver a Alemania y retomar mi vida donde la dejé. Tú no estás ahí, y la idea me mata…

Georgie suspiró. —Gusti…

—Ya sé, joder, ya sé… Teníamos un trato, y creí que podía cumplirlo, pero la verdad es que no, y ahora no sé cómo lidiar con la frustración.

La bajista se humedeció los labios y lo miró de reojo. —Si te sirve de consuelo, es lo mismo para mí.

—Ya, pues no se nota.

—Porque estoy esperando a encontrarme en el avión y llorar ahí. —Georgie volvió a suspirar, hasta vez desde más hondo, y hundiendo los hombros—. Mi punto es que… Vas a estar bien. _Vamos_ a estar bien. La diversión tenía que acabarse, y el tiempo es ahora.

—¿Fue sólo diversión?

—Sabes bien a qué me refiero…

—Seh… Creo que sólo quiero buscar pelea.

—Pues no la busques conmigo, ni con Bianca tampoco, que no lo merece. Y mucho menos con los gemelos. Si vas a pelear, que sea contigo mismo.

—Lástima que no me puedo propinar a mí mismo un puñetazo que me noquee —se lamentó el baterista con una risita por su mal chiste. Pero cuando Georgie no se rió con él, agachó avergonzado la cabeza.

—Estarás bien, ¿correcto? Porque yo estaré bien. Me forzaré a ello, pero necesito asegurarme de que tú harás lo mismo —musitó Georgie, jugueteando con los callos de sus dedos y evadiendo una mirada directa a Gustav.

—Por supuesto… —«Por ti.»

—Bien —suspiró una tercera vez Georgie, poniéndose después en pie y cambiando su ánimo en un giro radical de 180º—. En marcha entonces.

—¿A dónde?

—¿Ya lo olvidaste? Cena con nuestros adorados Kaulitz, y Bianca. —Tocándole el cabello, Georgie se lo despeinó—. Bill prometió que sería en un sitio elegante, así que vístete para la ocasión. Bianca ya prometió ponerse tacones, así que yo iré de vestido.

—Jo… Espero haber traído una camisa.

Fieles a su palabra, cuando pasaron a recogerlos casi dos horas después, Bill y Tom iban listos para una noche de excelente cena y maravillosa música; la primera en un restaurante de comida japonesa tan tradicional que se sentaron en el suelo de madera y los atendieron unas mujeres que simulaban ser geishas, y la segunda en un club nocturno que recién había abierto y en donde tenían reservación en el área VIP. Según Bill, la música era genial, pero los tragos del bar la superaban y con creces.

A pesar de, o quizá incitados por el vuelo que tenían que abordar en unas cuantas horas más, Gustav y Georgie bebieron cuanto les vino en gana, y su cierre de velada incluyó cinco flautas de champagne con la que los cinco brindaron por la vida en un entrechocar de cristales.

—Por nosotros —propuso Tom.

—Y porque nuestros sueños se hagan realidad —secundó Bill.

“Por nosotros”, repitió Georgie, moviendo los labios pero sin emitir ningún sonido, antes de vaciar la copa y pedir más.

«Por nosotros», repitió Gustav para sí, imitándola en sus acciones, e ignorando a Bianca, quien se acercó a su oreja y le susurró que era la primera vez que bebía champagne y que no le había gustado el sabor.

—No te preocupes —le susurró de vuelta—. Si te soy honesto, tampoco a mí. Pide algo más para beber.

Decidido a que no iba a irritarse con Bianca, que ninguna culpa cargaba, Gustav se prometió a ser más paciente con ella, y a no herirla por el simple hecho de no ser quien él deseaba que ella fuera. En su simpleza, esperaba él que eso no le diera motivos de arrepentimiento en el futuro.

Y bajo ese compromiso, continuó bebiendo.

 

Gustav volvió a la vida con el ruido de llaves y pisadas. También de la voz de Georgie que dijo “Shhh, Maxi, tranquilo”, y que le alertó de lo que ocurría.

Escabulléndose del abrazo posesivo con el que Bianca lo tenía sujeto a su lado, Gustav salió en bóxers de su recámara, y se topó con Georgie lista para partir, y a los gemelos todavía con las ropas de horas atrás y preparados para llevarla al aeropuerto. Tom llevaba una maleta y Bill otra, pero a la mínima indicación de Georgie fue Tom el que cargó las dos piezas y Bill quien recibió a Maxi e instrucciones de esperarla abajo.

—No te ibas a marchar sin despedirte, ¿o sí? —Inquirió Gustav, haciendo caso omiso del latente dolor de cabeza que el alcohol estaba provocando en su sistema.

—No. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, así que ¿gracias?, me lo has facilitado. Ven. —Georgie lo guió a la cocina, y ahí le enseñó la nota que llevaba escrita a medias y en donde le dejaba como indicación beber el vaso de agua y las dos aspirinas que había dejado ahí para él—. Me temía que Bianca despertara antes que tú o que leyera la nota, así que…

—Georgie, vamos… Esto no es un adiós. Nos veremos de vuelta en Alemania.

—No como aquí —dijo ella.

—No, así no —convino él.

—Fui yo la que insistió en ser terminantes con esto, y ahora soy también la primera en lamentarme por ello. Joder… Pero está bien. Fue… bonito mientras duró.

—Seh…

Buscando mantenerse firme a sabiendas de que si él se rompía Georgie le seguiría, Gustav se abstuvo de tocarla o brindarle el consuelo que ambos necesitaban con urgencia. En su lugar esperó a que Georgie se enjugara los bordes de los ojos, y que después levantara el rostro y le presentara su mejor sonrisa.

—Bien, me marcho… Me espera un vuelo infernal, así que… ¿Adiós?

—Hasta luego —corrigió él—. O hasta pronto, el que te guste más.

—Ok, tienes razón —se ensanchó su sonrisa—. Hasta _muy_ pronto.

Besándolo rápido en los labios, Georgie le dio la espalda.

—Por cierto, mis llaves quedaron colgadas en la entrada. Haz lo mismo con las tuyas al salir.

—Sí. Ten un buen vuelo.

—Lo mismo digo.

Y sin más, Georgie se marchó, dejando atrás a Gustav y al recuerdo de los últimos dos meses en LA.

Una página había terminado y otra más estaba por dar comienzo.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
